When Time Ran Out
by lmq91le
Summary: Based on a old disaster-movie. Spud spend his holidays on a tropical island. But some terrible things happen. Can Jake safe his friend? And who is the liable for that all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

After a more than 3 hours long flight a big passenger plane landed on a little island-airport. The sun shined hot when the passengers leave the plane and walk to the little terminal. Under the passengers, Arthur P. Spudinski, better known as Spud with his parents. For him and his family it was a big surprise when they found a letter in thier mail, which told that they won that beautiful vacation on that island.

Spud remembered what his friends said when he told it them:

"Aw maaaannn... and I have to clean gramps shop with my tail." Jake jammered. But Trixies reaction was not better: "WHAT YOU DRIVE TO AN CARRIBIAN ISLAND! WITHOUT ME..."

Spud was very happy. When they drive in an bus above a small coast-street, the people could see a wonderful sunburst above the ocean. Spud, who sat one row behind his parents, opened his laptop and start to write a mail to Jake and Trixie.

The bus hold in front of a small building with the word "Entrace" above the door. When Spud and his parents leave the bus he could hear a old man near the bus-door talking to his wife: "Do you remember that this hotel exist when we where here only 4 months ago."

Spud was a little confused. But than he was very amazed when he saw the luxurious building complex.

"Arthur, come on!" Spud heard his mother saying.

"Yes, yes, I come..." he said and walk to his parents who stood at the reception, nobody was there.

"Hello!" Mr. Spudinski yell "Hello, is there everybody? He.... ahhhhh...." Spud's father was interrupted by an big scarry man who appear from under the table.

"Who?" he asked with a very deep and slow voice. Spud was shocked when he realize that he know who, or what the man behind the desk was.

"Spudinski!" Mr. Spudinski said and shows a letter.

The 'creature' behind the desk, read it and said with his strange voice: "Please, follow me."

During they walk behind the big man, Spud thaught he was a ogre or a troll with a good costume, they all could see that great ground. A big pool, many bungalows, a bar, and not far from the beach, but the path to the beach was closed.

_____________________________________________________________________

In New York, Jake drive with his skate-board above the street when he smash into Frederic Buttersleves and both fall down at the ground.

"Awww... hey, are you blind...?" Frederic said angrly when he stand up.

"Owch... sorry Frederic." Jake said.

"Awww... hi Jake!" Frederic said when he realize that it was one of his 'friendly' classmates.

"O. Hi, Frederic!" Jake said friendly "How are you?"

"Hmmm... nice, thank you. I'm very glad that I have not to see some of... you know." he told.

"Oh, yes. I understand!" Jake said. He remembered that Frederic is one of the students on thier school who could called: 'unpopular'. Jake couldn't remember that Frederic ever have any friends or something. The most time, he sat alone or hide from the brutals of the school, Brad for example.

But now Frederic looks a little happier, he was slimer than at thier last day at school and look more self-assured than earlier. They walk a little when they arrive in front of the electronic-shop.

"Oh... I have to go. I work here for my grandfather." Jake said and discharge.

"Okay bye, I was nice to meet you!" Frederic said and walk away.

When Jake entered the store, Frederic leave and walk a few steps when he realize that thier was something in his pocket. It was a letter. He was confused, what was that? He look at the little paper-piece he found in his hand and read it.

"thank you for your help"

"What help?" Frederic asked himself and walk home.

_____________________________________________________________________

Spud and his parents where amazed by thier room. Spud jump on the couch and laugh. His parent's start to pack off the baggage. But than one handle of the cupboard broke away, when Mrs. Spudinski wanted to open it.

"Oh no... what..." she take a breath, and look at her son. "Arthur, can you go to the reception please and ask for that?"

"Awww... okay... when I find someone."

"What do you mean?" his father asked.

"Didn't you realize that it seemed, that we are the only guest. I mean look..." he opens the door "... there is nobody!"

Spud's parents look out and really, it seems that they where the only guest at the moment.

"Aw Arthur! This is a new hotel! That aren't surprisingly that they are less guests in the first time." His mother said and close the bathroom door behind her.

"Okay! I go!" he said and walk back to the reception.

During his walk threw the park he look at the different things there. The path to beach was closed. They weren't any maps or information-sings. Than he stoped, because he could see that there was a phone-cell, without phone. And when he entered the reception-area he saw that they aren't any welcome-sings or other typical things...

"What do you want?" the voice appear. Spud scared turn and saw that the big, scary man stood behind him...

"We... we... n...need help with that!" he said and shows the broken handle.

The big 'creature' took it said "Yes" and walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Spud yells. The scary man turn back and asked what he wanted. The only thing Spud wanted where informations. What does a magical creature do in a humans hotel? Why it looks that they never had any guests? He decided to ask a simply question.

"Are you have any magazines here?" hopefully the man will give him a normal magazin which shows the island, or a normal US-economic magazin.

But the man gave him a very big pack of newspapers and magazins and leave without to say any word. Spud looks at the magazines and was very confused. The first magazin was a more than 30-years-old britisch TV-Guide. The second one was a old-damaged russian newspaper. The only thing Spud could read was the year: 1992. Now he know that there have to be something strange here.

He took his mobile,... but there was no signal. Than he run trew the big salon to look for a phone but... nothing, no phone, no computer, no TVs, nothing what he could use to contact someone. What's that for a place?

But than it got the pure horror. When he walk back, he could hear his parents screaming...

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of chapter 1**_

What will happen next? What's that message in Frederic's pocket mean? And what's that strange place? Please rewiew.

I promise it will be very interresting!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Spud ran to the bungalow his parents were. Something terrible had to be happen. But when he entered it, ready for everything, he saw his parents sitting on the bed and laugh. When they look at him they start to laugh again and wink he should sit down.

"Wow, a good joke Mr. and thank you for the handle." Mr. Spudinski said and couldn't stop laugh after the big creature leave the room. "Oh... Arthur... I have to tell you that joke, I heard..."

"Not yet, dad!" Spud interrupted him "Something is very strange here, we have to go!"

"GO? Why.... ha ha ha it's so beautiful here..." his mother said laughly.

"Beautiful? And what is that?" Spud said and shows the russian newspaper.

"That's a newspaper, Arthur!"

"I mean the fact that it is around 20 years old, and it's in russian." he said and give it his father.

"No-bos-ty. Novosty... that means 'news' in russian, I think." his father said and start to laugh again. Than his parents said again: "What for a wonderful place!!!"

Spud know now that's something wrong with his parents.

_____________________________________________________________________

Behind his grandfather's shop, Jake threw a bag of waste into the trashbin. He needed more than two hours, but now he finished the special training (cleaning the shop with his dragon-powers). He walk back into the shop and met his grandfather.

"Did you seperate the normal waste and the magical waste?" he asked.

"Yes!" Jake said and shows a such bigger bag of waste.

"Okay the magical-refuse collection comes in 15 minutes and bring it to the worldwide only one magical-dump, in Rîbniţa, Moldova." he explain and shows a map of south-east Europe.

"And why do you tell me that?" Jake asked.

"Because you should know, where I be for the next 6 days." LaoShi tells and shows a briefcase. "The dragons-concil want to build other dumps and send me there so I can look how full it is, I mean it's more than 20% slower since the war from 1992... Oh they arrive..." two fairys appear in the room and got the bag ,alone, away. "... okay here is the number of my hotel, the dump, and Fu Dog ... WE HAVE TO HURRY!!!" he started to shout.

"What? But I've said..."

"_I know what you have said_?" Lao Shi said angrilly in cantonese. "But you have to help me there. I know you wanted to drive to your 'sick sister' in Las Vegas. We drive to Europe to work..."

"Aww... great. I spend the next days on a stinky dump, several feet under a earth, under the city centre of Rîbniţa... why?" Fu Dog said sadly and follow the old man.

"And Jake..." Lao Shi said again "Don't think that you can 'chill'. You will train with you sister and Sun. Bye."

LaoShi close the door behind him and Jake stood alone in the shop. He knows that he haven't any other chance, he have to train further.

When he leave to shop and lock it, he walk threw the streets on the way home. It was around 7 o'clock in the evening. Haleys training normally ended on 5. So he could go home, he was tired, hungry, and want to take a shower. His clouthes where dirty, he felt like he was hitting and he hope that nothing other will steal his time tonight.

When he arrive at home, his father, who wear his best clouthes, wait for him at the door.

"O Jake good you are in time and... awww... what happend with you, you stink like a dump?!" his father said. "That's not important now Jakerooney,... take a shower, change your clouthes and take this, you have 30 minutes."

"What's that? ... A polish-dictionary?" Jake asked confused.

"You forgot it, right?" his father asked.

"What?"

"Mr. Lockjelly gave me the big mandate from Poland. And the company-chef comes with some of his employees to diner. Today evening. I told you that last week!!!" Jonathan explained and send Jake to the bathroom. "30 minutes, and learn some compliments!"

"AWWW.... MAAAAAANNN!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Spud still sat in the room and look at his parents. They laugh since hours. Spud wanted to go but he was afraid what the creature will do when they alone. What should he do? He took his cell-phone but there was still no signal. And they weren't any other phones or other stuff to call for help.

He couldn't wait. He walk threw the room and think about what his parents happend. Both sat on the bed, laugh and said things like: "Wonderful hotel!" or "I love this place."

Spud thaught about what he should do, he was alone. No dragon who could help him. No talking dog with some potions. Nobody.

Than something in his pocket vibrate. His cell phone. He took it again and realize that he now has a signal. Very less, but enough. He phoned for Jake's number...

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake sat with his family and the european guests at the table. Sad that he couldn't be alone, but happy to have something to eat. His father talk with the guests in a ununderstandable mix of English and Polish. Jake only learned: hello, yes and no. His father and the guests talk about buisiness, boring think Jake...

Than his cell phone start to rang. Jake took it and realize that everybody stare at him. So he decided not to be impolite and swich the phone off.

_____________________________________________________________________

When Spud realize that Jake's mobile don't work, he try the normal phone.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jonathan told the guests something about New York when the rest of the family stood up annoyed and tired.

"Jake, Haley please help me with the dish." Susan said and all three stood in the kitchen during Jonathan talk and talk and talk.

"When they will gone?" Jake asked.

"I hope as soon as possible!" Susan said.

Then they could hear the phone on the wall rang. Who is that? Jake, now a little confused, walk to the phone start to speak:

"Long!"

".... h... ell...oooo...." a unhearable voice crys. There where lot of cracks in the link. Only terrible noise. "....ja...jek...j...ww....need...elp...."

"Hello?! Spud is that you?" he asked after he identified the voice.

"....h...us....ja..e...m..." -beep-beep-beep- The link was dead.

Jake looked shocked on his mother and his sister, who asked him who was it. Jake know that it was Spud. What happend? Did he say 'help'?

_____________________________________________________________________

Spud looked on his cell phone: No Signal! What should he do? His parents still laugh and outside was a big, strong magical creature, which wait for him. What could he do? How can he calm down his parents? Than he had a idea, strange, but it often worked!

He took a vase with plastic-flowers, run into the bathroom and fill it full of water. Than he walk back to his parents, said: "Sorry, but I have to do it!" and sloped the water above them.

They stop to laugh imidiatelly and look very confused. They where wet and why they still sitting on the couch after 'two hours'.

"ARTHUR! Why did you do that?" his father asked angrilly.

"What, you don't remember? The last hours you laugh and laugh and laugh... but we have to go!" Spud explain fast and take the baggage.

"Go? Why?" his mother asked.

But than a big bang shakes the room. The door splittet into thousands of pieces and the air was full of dust. Spud, who falled down on the ground and layed next to his parents who start to scream, look at the big hole in the wall. When the dust was gone, Spud was shocked when he saw the person at the other side of the wall.

"You?" first Spud, than his parents said.

"Yes, it's me! Surpised? I'm not!" the person said.

After a few seconds Spud felt very weak and tired. Than he and his parents got unconcinous during a other person laugh...

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake walk threw the kitchen and think about the call. 30 minutes after Spud's call the guests leaved the house and Jonathan also sat in the kitchen, try to calm down Jake.

"Why do you think that something terrible happend?" his father asked.

"I know it! Spud sound very worried. I didn't understand all but he said that they need help." Jake explain. Than it knocks at the door. Trixie Carter entered the kitchen threw the back-door and greet everybody before she asked what happend.

"I hope it's important. In one hour I have my 3rd date with Kyle Wilkinnnnssss...." she said happily.

"Calm down Trix... it is Spud..." Jake start to talk.

"Ohhh.... did he tell how wonderful it is. I really don't want know it and when he call back..."

"He can't call back!!!" Jake said a little angrily "He is in trouble!"

"What? O no, what happend?" she asked.

"We don't know." Haley anserwed. "Jake couldn't hear it very well."

"But what do you think is going on there?" Trixie asked.

"I wish I know it!" Jake said and look at the phone.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of chapter 2**_

Who is the person? Why the Spudinskis know him or her? And when will Jake find out what happend? Please rewiew.

I hope you enjoy the story. I will update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_____________________________________________________________________

The Longs still sat in thier kitchen and talk about Spud. Trixie leave long ago for her date. But when she walk with Kyle Wilkins threw the streets she had to think about Spud.

"Is something wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Ahhh...ah... no... nothing wrong... I mean...."

"Are you okay? You are so quite tonight." he said and sit down with Trixie on a bench.

"Well... It is..."

But than a big green flash fills the air and both flew threw the scene, directly into a lake. Trixie and Kyle look confused at a dark person who stand at the place the bench was. Trixie look at the person and was shocked.

"You!!! Kyle run away!!!" Trixie shout.

But than the dark person shoot another big flash, into Kyle who disapeared immidiately.

"KYLE!!!" she shout again and look at the person. Than she feel that someone hit her at her head and all got black...

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake walk up and down in the kitchen. It was dark night. His parents and Haley gone sleep hours ago. Jake sat down and stare at the phone. He know that something happend. Something wrong. Than his father entered the kitchen and look at his son.

"Jake... it's around 2am. Please, go to bed." his father said worried.

"Yes dad, I know, but..." Jake started to explain.

"It's okay Jakey, I know you are worried. Okay talk with me... I know that's maybe a dragon-job, and I know I'm a human,... but you can talk with me. Maybe I can help you..." Jonathan explain and sat down at the table.

Than Jake also sat down and start to explain, very fast:

"Okay, first I will call Fu, than he said it gramps, he shout at me something in chisese. Than I fly to the shop, met Trixie and Spud, than we fly to the scene with gramps, maybe also with Fu, than it gives a fight, bum bum bum poof, we win and gone before you react that I'm not in my room..."

"Oooo... that is it." Jonathan said.

"O sorry, I didn't mean that so.... Okay, now I can't call Gramps and Fu because there where somewhere on a dump, under a town in a conty somewhere in the former Sowjet-Union. Trixie is on her 'third',... her 'third' date with Kyle Wilkins, do you know how often she told me that? And how often she said how happy she is?"

"No."

"Be happy you don't know it. Well, now I don't know what I should do. Who can say me what happend there?"

"Really, I don't know it, too." Jonathan said. "Do you think, you are depend on they all?"

"What? Depend? That's a really good joke dad. I'm the American-Dragon. I'm not depend on others. I mean... who destroyed the huntsclan?"

"The huntsgirl you dated." his dad ansewed.

"Okay, that wasn't a good example. But, what's with the Strigoi? The vampires who wanted to drink 'your' blood. Who fight with them, during... I laying on the floor and switch on the coffee-mashine?" Jake said but realize that that was his father who fight with them. "Dad, I think you are right! I always need help in that business... wow now I feel better."

"Look. Maybe you needed that. And now, go to bed! It's late." Jonathan said and both stood up.

"Thank you, dad!" Jake said and look at the phone again. "And when something is wrong, Spud will call again."

Both leave the kitchen and walk to the stair. But when they walk up, somebody knock at the door.

"What was that?" Jake asked his father and both looked at the door.

It knocks again, louder and faster. Than the doorbell rang, oftern and fast. When they walk to the door they could hear the voice of a boy.

"Hello, hello... please let me in, it's important!!!" the voice cries.

Jake look threw the window and could see... it was Frederic. Dirty and injured. He said his father that he could open the door and Frederic fall inside, out of breath. His shirt was full of blood-splashes and in his back was a injection-needle...

_____________________________________________________________________

Spud woke up and realize that he was bind up. He lays on a hard, cold metal-table, he fell weak and tired. When he open his eyes, he saw that he was in a big, deap cave. Everywhere stood some hydraulic-stuff. The floor was massive-conrete, but a little part had a carpet, with some expencive furniture. There where a bar, a couch, a bookshelv, newspapers and lifestyle-magazines. Over Spud hang a around 10 meters wide, green shining sphere with some cables and a control desk under it.

Spud look around and saw his parents, also bind up, at the table next to him. They where awake and cry.

"Mom, Dad!"

"ARTHUR! O MY GOOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" his mother cries.

"Yes, I'm... okay... what happend?" he asked. But than the big steel door at the left side opens and the tables, where Spud and his parents layed, turn in that way.

"The better question is: What will happend next?" a male voice fills the air.

Spud looked at the open door and was shocked to see him again. ... Eli E. Pandarus...

"You!?"

"Yes, you remember me. Well, who not? I'm often in TV and radio and last week my company-shares increase on more than 4%..." Pandarus begins.

"Mr. Eli E. Pandarus?" Spud's parents said confused "What that all meaning? Why did 'you' capture us?"

"Because you 'nice son' is the reason I lost the half of my power." Pandarus shout and point at Spud.

"What power?" Mr. Spudiski asked "Is that a bad joke? Where is the camera?"

"O... you want a camera? Here, you can get it." the evil wizard said and snap with the finger. Than a big, professional movie camera appeared in front of the Spudinskis.

Both look first confused, and than the shout terrified. Pandarus snap with the fingers again and the camera start to walk away itself. The Spudinskis still shout when Pandarus turn in thier way, wink with both hands and the Spudinskis lost thier voices.

"Aaaa... that's better. AND NOW BE QUIET!!!" he shout at the voicles people. "And now to you." he said and look at Spud. "Do you know how much, you cost me since the happening at the institute?"

Before Spud could said anything, a big screen on the wall switch on and the face of a troll apeared. On the screen also apeared the words: New York.

"Hello! Boss, can you hear me?" the creature said. Spud know him, it was one of the bodyguards who almost catch him and Trixie when they broke in into the Pandarus-tower, to steal back the gold of the goblins. His first really magical-job.

"What? You see that I'm busy." Pandarus said angrily.

"We got her. She is on the way!" the creature said.

"Good! You and your friends can now go home. I will send you your checks with the mail." Pandarus said and the screen switch off. But than it switch on again.

"Wait boss! There is another thing. A little problem!!!"

"What problem?" Pandarus said angrly and raise his hand.

"Well, when we catch her, she was not alone!"

"What? What did you do with the other..." Pandarus couldn't finisch his sentence when the big steel-doors open and Trixie, holded by two trolls, and a shouting, hitting Kyle, holded by four trolls, entered the scene.

"AWWW.... YOU IDIOT!" Pandarus shout. "I SAID, ONLY THE GIRL!"

"I know but..."

"BE QUIET..." Pandarus hit a big green flash into the screen and it exploded. Everywhere flew debris threw the air. Glass, electronic-stuff, and something else.

Everybody was quite now, and look at Pandarus. Kyle and the Spudinskis realize that he have to be a wizard or something, than with two winks, Pandarus repared the screen and clean the floor.

_____________________________________________________________________

The Long's where shocked when the unconcinous Frederic was carry away by two magical-paramedics. After Susan walk downstairs when she heared her husband shouting. Than she prevented that Jake or Jonathan got out the needle of Frederics back, because she know what it was.

After the paramedics disappeared with Frederic into the magical-world, Susan start to explain.

"A needle like this, evil wizards uses to control other people. And when they ready, they absorb the live-enery of thier victims."

"Oh...my god! Will Frederic survive?" Jake asked.

"Yes, the magical-doctors said they need an hour, or two, than we can ask him who did that." Susan explain and got her jacked. "And now let's go."

"Where?" her husband asked.

"To the magical-hospital in Brooklyn! When he wake up he shouldn't get a heart-attack when he realize that he is in a building with some strange-looking-creatures."

______________________________________

The magical-hospital was a 10 floors high building in the magical-community under Brooklyn. Some rooms where hermetically sealed, because there where patients with cholera, ebola or other dangerous diseases. Frederic got a single-room in the highest floor. Around his door stood some people who look into his room, because they never seen a human, live.

Jonathan realize that one of the doctors look at him very happily when he wanted to ask him something.

"Doctor, can I ask you..."

"O WOW... the second human today, that's one of the best days in my life." the doctor, (a friendly vampire) said.

"Ahhh... and why?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Ohhhh...sorry! You have to excuse, but I'm study the human-medicine and it's very exiting to meet you." the doctor said and shows Jonathan his teaths.

"Ohhh...wowwww... now I know why!!!" Jonathan said terrified and took a step back.

"Upppsss... don't be afraid, I only drink deer-blood.... okay... ahhh...o...here... Frederic Buttersleves, 14, will become 15 in 4 days, mind-control-needle in the back, some abraisions and a concussion. He will wake up in a few minutes you can talk with him!" the doctor said and opens the door too Frederics room.

The Longs entered the room, during Frederic woke up.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of chapter 3**_

What happend with Frederic? What's Pandarus' plan? Please rewiew.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Frederic woke up slowly and look around. Fortunatly he don't realize that he was in the magical-world. Than he saw Jake and got a little smile, a face he knowing.

"Frederic! Frederic, how are you?" Jake asked.

Frederic, who still was almost unconcinous, look around again and saw the magical creatures behind the window in the corridor in front of his room and start to shout:

"Awwww.... oh... my god! I have to get out of here!!!" and jump out of his bed. "JAKE, please safe me..." and jump in Jake's way."

"Hey, calm down Frederic! Why should I protect you?" Jake asked confused and catch Frederic before he could jump out of the window.

"You are the american-dragon, you protect people, right..."

"WHAT? YOU NOW THAT I AM..." Jake shout shocked but cound't finisch the sentence.

Everybody was quiet now and stare at Frederic.

_____________________________________________________________________

Eli Pandarus sat at the big couch in his hideout and look at his prisoners. Now Trixie and Kyle also bind on that movable tables. In the last hours Pandarus told the Spudinskis and Kyle everthing. About Jake, dragons, the magical-community, the huntsclan etc...

The voicless Spudinskis stare at thier son and shake thier heads. They wanted to say something but the other couldn't hear it. Kyle was really shocked, too. He remembered the talent-show, Rotwood's thesises and the story his little brother told him after the convention, where he said he had a date with Trixie, what he never understand.

"Kyle I can explain?" Trixie said but Kyle only stare at her. "But first, Mr. Pandarus, you explain 'us' why you captured us!"

"O you really want to know it? Okay, I will explain!" Pandarus said and press a button on the control desk.

The tables, all the prisioners where laying turn in way of the biggest screen where a little movie start during Pandarus explain:

"7 months ago, your dragon friend took away me the can of Pandorra. Okay you think that's okay. But you two, blame me. Than after a few weeks, I could feel that I got weaker and weaker. I find out that I need the power of pandora to protect my powers before I get a... a... a human! That would be the worst thing for me!"

"Hey, now I'm offended!" Kyle said. Pandarus got angrliy and shoot with his magic at Kyle, so that he also lost his voice.

"I said be quiet!!! Well, now you know what I want!"

"But we haven't it!" Spud said. "After the happenings on the institute we brought it to Draco's Island. There it's safe!"

"What!? AWWW.... okay, than I have to use plan B!" Pandarus said and walk back to the desk.

"What plan B?" Trixie asked and look around. The Spudinskis and Kyle still voiceless, and Spud looking confusly at Pandarus.

"You, want to know it, right? Okay, when you don't wanted to give me my properity back, my human-bondsman will help me!" Pandarus said and press another button. But than a big ERROR appears on the screen. "What?" he press again and a few other words appear: Nail destroyed, bondsman lost.

"Awwww... no! New York please, this is the island speaking. What happend with the human?" Pandarus shout and on the screen appear the troll from New York again.

"O boss, it happend a few minutes after your last call!"

"And what?"

"Well, the human got back his memory and flee!" the troll said and hold his ears because he know how Pandarus will react.

"WHAT! YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU RUINED PLAN B!!!" Pandarus shout, than he got very quite: "Uhhh... now I have headache. Well, DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?"

"Unfortunately no, when we wanted to stop him he got injured, so we thaugh..."

"SO, YOU THAUGH? THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS ALLOWED TO THINKING IS ME!!!" Pandarus shoot at the screen again, and like before it splitt into thousands of pieces.

Everybody was shocked. Spud and Trixie much more when they heared that a other human is involted. Who is he? And what did he do?

"Well, you had luck. Plan B will not happen. I ever hoped that it will not become truth, but now it's time for Plan C!"

"And what's that?" Trixie asked again.

"I get the American Dragons attention with something he can't ignore." Pandarus said and press some buttons. "I think 8.2 for 30 seconds is enough."

"Enough? Enough for what?" Spud asked.

Than the big spere above him start to shine in different colors. Three big flashes appear around it and grew up into the celling. A few seconds later on all screens appear different parts of the island: the mountains, the biggest town, some villages and the airport. Than Pandarus snap with the fingers and start to float one foot above the floor. Seconds later it happens:

Everywhere on the island the ground start to shake. Windows bust, cars crashed, electric-cables gone broken. The most people sleep at that time, so it surprised them in sleep. In panic the people ran out of thier houses before they colapse.

On the airport, the runway broke off and the tower collaps. In the villages some roofs colaps and the streets broke away. Everywhere crying and shouting people flee. Trees falls on houses and streets. In the biggest town some of the high buildings colapse. After 30 seconds the earthquake ended.

Trixie, Spud, his parents and Kyle look shoked on the screens. The most houses and streets on the island where destroyed or damaged. Everywhere fire, crying people and desperation.

"You monster!" Trixie said but Pandarus don't react.

_____________________________________________________________________

At the same time, Frederic calmed down. The gapers in the corridor leaved and the doctor, after he had to explain Frederic that he don't like human-blood, said that he is okay. When the doctor leave Frederic stare at Jake and his family.

"That's unbelivable! Rotwood was always right!" Frederic said.

"Don't say that! Rotwood know nothing about magical-creatures and how they are... I will explain you that later... but now, please say us who did that!" Jake said and sat down on the bed next to Frederic.

"I don't know! I never saw the boss! But I think he is that famous rich man: Eli E. Pandarus."

"Pandarus! I know it!" Jake said. "Frederic, he is an evil wizard who used you as a tool. Do you remember what you have to do."

"No, but... wait... Eli E. Pandarus is a wizard! Wow, my father ever wanted to know how he got rich. He made the money..."

"No Frederic! He don't make money himself. But now say what did he, you, his helpers do..."

"Well, I remember that I met a dark person. Than I feel that nail in my neck. From that moment I coudn't control myself. I woke up hours later without any memory. After I met you at the street, I found a note in my pocket: Thank you for your help. Now I know what it means. Than at the next evening I woke up and remember everything what happend in the time he controled me. I wrote a letter to the Spudinskis that they won a journey...."

"Oh my god... the journey is a trap!" Jake said shocked.

"And that's not all! I took some photos of you as a dragon with Spud and the girl, Trixie Carter. And there was something other,... I... I copy a disk from my father for him."

"And what was on that disk?"

"Only some flight-tables. He works on JFK! And there was something other I heared, he said that he want back his 'pandor'. No, Pandorra! Something with Pandorra!"

"Yes, I know what he want!" Jake explain.

"Than, I woke up in a warehouse or something, feel that nail in my back and realize what I did. I saw Spud his parents, Trixie and Kyle Wilkins on a screen. Binded up on tables."

"What! Trixie is also there?"

"I think yes, than after the screen switch of, I sneak away. But they wanted to catch me again. I run, and run. Than I feel that I hit and fall down a stair or a hill... I don't remember. I run to your house and than... than I woke up here. By the way where I am?" Frederic finish his story.

"At a magical-hospital! The doctor said you are okay, and you have to help me now." Jake said and give Frederic his clouthes.

"I should help you! And how?" Frederic asked. "I know nothing about you and your... species!"

"Species!" Jake said a little angrily. "Frederic you can trust me!"

When both wanted go leave the room, Jake's mother run into the room. She said that he should watch the news. Jake and Frederic walk to the little TV in the corridor and watch the news from the humans-world.

"...it's not sure, but around one hour ago a terrible earthquake hit that island south of the Bahamas. The communication to the island broke up after a seismograph registred a magnitute of 8.2 on the Richter-Scale..."

"Oh no, plan C!!!" Frederic said.

_____________________________________________________________________After a short flight, Jake, his family and Frederic landed behind the electronic-shop. A few seconds later Sun Park landed also there. When she transform back into her human-form, Frederic hold his head: "Ms. Park you a dragon, too! Does everybody I know have special abilities, instead of me."

"Oh, please don't get a heart-attack now." Haley said.

When they all stood in the shop, Jake search between the papers for the number. When he found it he took the phone and call his grandfather. But he was not in his hotel.

"Aww...maaan... I can't arrive him! We are alone."

"Okay, the old man is your mentor, can I understand it so?" Frederic asked.

"Yes, you can! Okay where is that map Spud showed me... ahhh... can anyone switch-on the TV? Maybe they have new news above the earthquake."

Jonathan switch on the more than 25 years old TV on the table and the news appear. The ancorman said good-bye and the advertising start.

"We missed it! Try the magical-channel." Susan said. Frederic now looked more interested: "What you have own TV-channels."

At the magical-channel the news begin at that moment.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, here are the morning news at 6 on the Magical-Channel-New York... Last night around 3am a 30 seconds long earthquake with a maginitute of 8,2 hit a little island in the north of the bahamas. Eye-witnesses said that they saw the human Arthur 'Spud' Spudinski, the friend of the American-Dragon Jake Long entering a hotel on the south of the island. During the earthquake, the hotel disappeared in a big green cloud...."

"The hotel, it was a fake..." Frederic remembered. Everybody look on the TV. What should they know also.

______________________________________________________________________**End of chapter 4**_

How are the other people on the island? What's Pandarus original plan? And how can Frederic help Jake?

Okay, please rewiew. I want to find out, how you like my story.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake look at Frederic, who start to sweat very hard. Frederic was the only one who knows something about Pandarus' plans.

"Frederic, what did you mean with plan C?" Jake asked him.

"Ahhh...what?"

"In the hospital! After we first saw that! You said something above a plan C."

"Yes,... I remember I heard something that when they want the attention of the dragon, they meaned you, they simulate a disaster so that you come to the island and look for your friend... or something else..." Frederic explain and look at the TV which shows terrible pictures from the destroyed island.

"Hmmm... but when the human TV-channels report about that, it can't be a simulation." Haley said.

Jake look at his family and Frederic. What should he do? Is this a fake? Jake know that he coulnd give Pandarus the can of Pandorra back. But he know that his friends need his help.

"I have to go there?" Jake said, transformed and wanted to fly away before Frederic stop him.

"I go with you!"

"No! That's to dangerous!" Jake said and opens the door.

"That's all my fault. Let me help you to retrival. I know how Pandarus hideout looks. And I know his Plan D!" Frederic said.

"PLAN D!" everybody in the room shout shocked. "You mean it's not over!"

But than they all whould be interrupted by the ancorman at the magical news.

"...I repeat: Local scientist said, that the earthquake at the island could be activated the volcano at the island, which was sleeped for more than hundreds of years. A eruption of the volcano could be destroy the whole island. The local magical-community is being evacuated..."

"Oh my god! Is this plan D?" Jake asked worried.

"No, plan D was to catch your family... I think Pandarus also don't know what he did." Frederic said and look at the TV which shows now old black and white pictures of the mountains.

"Well," Sun start to say "I go to Draco's Island. Maybe I found some informations above the island." Sun said and fly away.

"Okay, we both go! And you all go home, look all doors and windows and stay them. Try to arrive gramps and FuDog, or the dragons-concil...no...wait...there also on that dump. Than call some other people who could help us." Jake said, take Frederic on his back and fly away.

"Jake wait...." Susan shout but Jake coulnd hear her "...you can't fly thousands of miles without.... awww... he can't hear me. Let's go home. Maybe we can found someone who arrive my father and... wait what's that..."

At the floor in front of the back-door, where the mail was, an issue of the magical-week-magazin shows some humans on the backs of dragons with the words: Humans! Ready to help us?

"What's that meaning?" everybody asked.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Is that the reason you captured us?" Spud asked. "Because the dragons-concil allowed 'human-supporters' for dragons. Wow we finally accepted..."

"Shut up! Yes, it's true. The nummber of humans who know about the magical-comunity and who do this job as helpers grown up from two, I mean you two, to around 50 worldwide." Pandarus said with a face. "And all these humans are so stupid that they do it for free..."

"Hey, we also don't earn any money and we don't get any potions or magic-stuff. We do it for our friend. Do you have a problem with that." Trixie said and realize that Kyle look at her like a freak.

"Uhhh... that's so pleasant from you! The same stood in this article in an old issue of the magical-week. Here is it... the first human-supporters, Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski, said that they all do this to help thier friend. Since that, some dragons worldwide decided to say thier best friends (thier best human-friends) where they are.... And wait where is the other interwiev... here the last issue: 'Sarajevo: The Bosnian-Dragon introduce his new 'human-supporters' at the magical-bazar in Tuzla in the north of the contry.'... Oh and here another good sample... "Inspired by the American-Dragon all dragons in the baltic-states decided to say thier friends the truth... Well, look at the map... 23 contries... and all dragons there, some of them in the teenage-years have people like you."

"Wow, both worlds grown together. That's good..."

"Yeah, yeah...Well the dragons-concil will react now when some humans be kidnapped. And give me what I want, my can, my revenge and my land..."

"What land?" Spud interrupt him.

"Well, I heard that the dragons-concil want to found a new dump for magical-waste, because the dump in Moldova is to small. And this island is one of the places, they think it's okay for they plans. Now, when they find out that there are earthquakes here they think: Awww...no...the gave could collapse! So I can sold them my big cave under the desert of Nevada, which is big enogh to take all the world's magical-waste for the next 50 years. I mean when they could pay me!" Pandarus explain happily.

"So you get tree things with one plan: power, revenge and money." Spud realize and shake his head. That will never happen, he think.

When Pandarus walk to his couch, a phone rang and on the screens appear a phone-sign. Pandarus snap with his fingers and on the biggest screen appear one of his employes.

"Mr. Pandarus, the magical community is abandoned!"

"What! And why? They coulnd't feel the earthquake there. Why they leave?" Pandarus asked.

"We don't know, but we will find out, boss!"

"I hope for you!" Pandarus anserwed and switch off.

What happend there? Pandarus knows that normally live more than 500 magical-creatures live on that island. A little community, but why they leave? Why?

_____________________________________________________________________

"You can open your eyes again, Frederic! It's all okay." Jake said to the afraid Frederic.

Frederic opens his eyes and was shocked. They where around 500 metres above the Atlantic Ocean. Right of them was the East-Coast of the United-States and left of them the endless ocean. The terrified boy sat on Jake's back and cound't stop to say: WOW!

"Can I ask you: Since when you are a dragon?"

"I'm a dragon from birth. But I got my powers when I was 13. I'm the protector of the magical-community of New York." Jake explain.

"And Rotwood. Why he told you a freak?" Frederic asked and remember his own reaction on that time when Jake sat next to him in the cafeteria and he gone.

"Rotwood knows 'everything' but not everything above magical creatures. You have to know that the most he told in the mythology lessons, is false, a fairytale or something else...he doesn't deserve his 'Professor'. Okay, remember: call him MR. when you see him and not Professor."

"I understand. Ohh...wow... you look unbelivable...you can fly, breath fire... Oh my god... the talent-show..." Frederic said. When he look back he coudn't see New York, or New Yersey. "Hey, ...how fast you can fly?" Frederic wondered.

"I don't know. Look in the backback there. My grandfather said ever, take it with you when you have a emergency far away. He said there is a speedometer and a altimeter. Found it?" Jake turn his head to see Frederic looking in the bag.

"Yes! I think." Frederic took a old wall-watch without numbers. On the right side, the pointer shows the speed and on the left side the altitude. "We are, 1900 feets high and 212 mph fast. Wow."

"Yes, I'm very fast. I hope fast enogh." Jake said and start to increase.

_____________________________________________________________________

On the destroyed island, the people leave the towns. They take that what they most need, like clothes or little personal things and walk to the beaches. There the most people wait to be evacuated. On the ocean, big ships send thier lifeboats to the harbors to collect injured people.

A young police-officer stood on a platform in front of a waiting group of people who wanted to leave the island. Next to him a reporter with a cameraman, who survived the earthquake on a yacht. The reporter took his microphone and talk into the camera: "Ladies and Gentleman it's unbelivable what happend here. Now the most people want to leave the island with boats and with the help of some ships in the area. Because the airport is destroyed, no airplanes can landing here. The people hope that they get help from the US-Army, which can help for there search for victims under the debris, but it looks like the most people had luck that they could leave thier houses before they collapsed...

_____________________________________________________________________

...but other people said, the earthquake could be triggered by the old volcano in the middle of the island..." the reporter told.

The Longs sat in front of thier TV and look how the population be evacuated. They look and hope, the Spudinskis where free and could leave the island. But Susan only look at the issue of the magical-week. She read the main-story and was really surprised.

"Now, I know why Pandarus catch Trixie and Spud." she said. "Look at this, worldwide more than 20 dragons told thier human-friedns the truth above the magical-world. Now they are human-supporters. The same like Trixie and Spud."

"Do you mean that..." Jonathan asked.

"Yes! Pandarus know that the dragons-concil will react when two humans disappear, who know the truth. The other dragons with human friends will react and...

Than everybody shout: "OH NO! IT'S ALSO A TRAP!

_____________________________________________________________________

Sun Park walk threw the archives in the big palace on Draco's Island. She need some informations above the island which could help. When she found the right file and walk to the exit another dragon followed by two boys entered the archive. Sun know that this boy was the Bosnian-Dragon. The both humans where his friends and found out the truth. Sun greet them and leave the archive, than she remembered... the article in the magical-week and than this hostage... She had to warn all other dragons...

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Sun Park run threw the big palace for the seach for a phone. Now she now all: Pandarus want the Can of Pandorra, the relationship between humans and dragons got better, and the fact that that island (so she read it in the file) is one of the places the dragons concil want to build the new dump... Pandarus will get the can, power, revenge, and the humans...

Now she had to warn Jake, if he took Frederic with him. And other dragons, if they hear about that what happen. But when she arrive the once phone-cell at the island, she was desperate becaus it was out of work. Than she heard a voice behind her: "_and this is the korean-dragon_" a boy said in a foregn language. She turn and saw the Bosnian-Dragon and his 'humans' standing there.

"Ahh... hello,... do... you... understand... me?" Sun asked the three boys. But everybody shake his head. "Do... you... have... a... phone... for... me...?" Sun asked again, very slowly!

One boy opens his backpack and shows a card for a phone cell.

"No, no... I need... a... mobile... phone!" she said and shows with her hands something, what should mean: Using a cell phone. Than the other boy understand what she want and give her his mobile-phone. She thanks him, and call Jake...

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake flew with his 'passenger' now in more than 2000 feets above the ocean. Frederic was so afraid that he bind up himself with a rope, he found in the backpack, on Jake. When they heard Jake's mobile ranging in the backpack, Jake invited Frederic to take off. Frederic took the mobile and start to talk...

"Hello, Jake Long's mobile!"

"Yes, Frederic is that you? I have to talk to Jake!" Sun said, and Frederic hold the phone on Jakes ear so that he could talk...

"Yes!"

"Jake it's important! If you have Frederic with you, leave him everywhere and fly alone to that island!"

"And why?"

"I think Pandarus want that you bring Frederic to him, because he was his bondsman! I've warned other humans to go to that island. So we know that a part of Pandarus plan won't be work."

"But when Jake bring me to that island," Frederic begins "Pandarus couldn't know it. Also he couln't know, that we know his plan. So he will think, that we think it's better to give him what he want, but we know how we can stop him in his own hideout, during he will think: How we could know that? Also, he could't know that I know Jake or his friends or that I know everything about that what I did. Where he should know that? Understand?"

Sun was confused: "Not, any word! And I had think the bosnian from the boys, I borrowed the mobile, is too difficult for me."

"Ohh... than let me talk to them, I will explain them..." Frederic said.

______________________________

Sun, now more confused, give the boy his mobile back. After a few seconds of talking the boy smile, and hang off. Happly, the three gone and leave Sun alone in the room.

"_What did the american boy said?_" the Bosnian-Dragon asked.

"_He said: that that woman will pay for that call!_"

_______________________________

After the call Jake was wondered about Frederic: "What? You can speak in bosnian?"

"My mother comes from there! I will explain you that later. When we will arive?" Frederic anserws.

"I don't know!" Jake said and look at the magical map, which shows there flight-time and thier range from New York. They flew since more than three hours, and where near the coast of South Carolina. But than he saw a little point near the coast of Florida. They would arrive it in around an hour. And Jake know what it was.

"But I know a place where we could take a break." Jake said to Frederic and start to decline. "And by the way: If you want to tell your parent's to say them that you 'come home later' you can use my phone."

"That's not necessary! They are in Houston, visit my grandparents. I have enough time, but... when you talk above a brake... I have to go somewhere, you know!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Spud talk very long with his voiceless parents. After Pandarus threated him to transform his parents into animals, Spud had to confess them everything about his little job in the electronic-shop. And Trixie had to talk to Kyle, she told him all about the happenings on the love-cruise and the other times when she use magical-things in her life...giants, the huntsclan etc...

The voicless people said nothing, of course, and if they could they would had also say nothing. The people they think to know, have a secret live...

Pandarus look at the scene and laugh. He know that this would give him the attention of the American-Dragon. He drunk his expensive Congnac and leave the room. When he walk to his suite one of his employees disturb him:

"Boss, boss..."

"I have said that I wouldn't be disturbed." Pandarus said angrily.

"But it's very important!"

"....hmmmm.... okay, you have 10 seconds!"

"Well, some humans who be evacuated told something about a volcanic erruption, and think that, that earthquake is the presage of a big er..."

"....errrrr.... your time is out. And your volcano-story... my scientists said that our little earthquake wouldn't have any bad aftereffects for us." Pandarus said and leave.

But what nobody know was that the volcano was really activated by the hard and deep shake under the earth.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sun finally found a phone and call the Longs in thier house.

"I didn't arrive LaoShi but I found out something about the island!" Sun told. "Can you switch on your TV?"

The Longs thaught that she would use some magic to show them something. And she did: she found a VHS-tape, and send it threw the phone, so that it landed in the player and a movie started:

"The island... a beautifull place where you can spend your holidays. Here, around 100 miles south of the bahamas the friendly people welcomes you. But that island has a terrible past: In 1815, at 1am, after a short earthquake the volcano in the middle of the island errupted. That disaster was so hard that 80% of the population died. Since them the humans think, the volcano is extinguished. But magical-scientists found out in 1982 that a moderate earthquake could reactivate the volcano..."

The Longs now look with more attention.

"...if the volcano errupt, the explotion could be harder than the Mt. Saint Helens disaster from 1980 or the Krakatau disaster from 1879 in Indonesia...the island could broke into two or three parts who all could sink into the ocean and set big tsunami-waves, which could destroy many coasts in the caribean sea and almost in West-Africa and Europe."

Now the Longs know: the people there haven't any chance, if they coudn't evacuate the island completelly. The Longs asked Sun how much time they had. But she also don't know it. She talk to every dragon, who was at Draco's Island at the moment. They made a crisis meeting. But nobody could arrive on of the concilours because they all where at that dump.

"Do you mean we're alone?" Haley asked.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Sun anserwed worried.

_____________________________________________________________________

On the island, the evacuation gone better and faster than everbody thaught. Many ships send thier lifeboats. And the US-Army landed with helicopters and take people with. Now, 6 hours after the disaster, around 20% of the people there had leave island. The most of the rest wait on the beaches and the harbour.

Two of Pandarus employes walk threw the destroyed capital. The most buildings still stand but where hardly damaged. They walk threw shops and restaurants and steal the money from the cashboxes.

"How much that stingy wizard pays you? I only get 20$ per month." one of them said.

"Twenty!? I get only 17!" the other said angrly.

When both leave a destroyed shop they saw a little black-dustcloud above the old volcanic-crater.

"Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know! But let's say it the boss. Maybe the story about the volcano isn't only a story."

_____________________________________________________________________

In her house, Jake's aunt Cathy talk to her son about his bad school report from the magical-school.

"When you will become better than your cousin Jake than you have to work harder. What should I say to your aunt when she told me one of that storys above her son and how easier it now is because her not magical husband now know the truth..."

"When you talk about Jake... is he that?" Greggy said and point at a little point at the sky.

Both stood up and saw Jake landing on the beach near the house and a boy who fly with him as a passenger or something. They opened the door and wanted to greet their surprisingly guests, but Frederic ran to them and cried something:

"Where is the bathroom?" Frederic asked very fast.

"Ahhmmm... first door right." Greggy said and point at the house. Frederic run into and disappeared. Than Cathy and Greggy start to talk to Jake: "Jake, what a surprise! How are you? Your mother? ..._And who is that boy_?"

"He is okay! That's an emergency! I have to go to that island, where the earthquake was. Did you hear about it?" Jake asked.

"Yes, a little bit about a volcano." Aunt Cathy said and hide Greggys bad report behind her back. "And now said,... who is that boy, who use our bathroom without asking polite before?"

"He is a human who was used as a tool by an evil wizard and now help me to save my human friends from the island, where they be hostage by Eli E. Pandarus." Jake explain. He know that his aunt won't be very happy when she heard that a human is here.

"WHAT? You told some humans the truth?" they asked.

"The both, I want to rescue, know it since years! And the boy who is in your bath, since a few days, but in trance, he know it 'offical' since a couple of hours." Jake said.

When Frederic walk out of the house, he carry a toilet brush with him.

"Excuse me, but there is something with your toilet." Frederic said and whispers after it: "But now I feel better."

But Greggy feel threatened, transformed and attack Frederic, who ran away into the wood.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 6**_

Will Greggy calm down? Can Jake arrive the island in time? And have the people there a chance to survive?

Please rewiew!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**"GREGGY, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jake shout and catch his cousin before he could follow Frederic. "I've said he is okay! Why you attacked him?"**

**"You didn't see that he had a weapon?" Greggy said.**

**"That was a toilet-brush you... awww... we have to find him!" Jake said angrily " He is the only one who know Pandarus plans."**

**Jake walk, in his human form, threw the little wood where Frederic had to be. Frederic had to be very shocked. First Jake told him that dragons are friendly and than his stupid cousin attacked him.**

**"FREDERIC! FREDERIC! It's all okay! Come out!" Jake yells. And after a few seconds he saw Frederic come out of the bushes, holding the toilet-brush like a weapon. "Sorry, my cousin is really...foolish. It's all okay."**

**"Really?" Frederic asked with a quite, terrified voice.**

**"Yes! Now come, he want to pardon!" Jake said and brought Frederic back to his aunt and cousin who both excused and told the reason.**

**"I can't belive that that should be a weapon." Frederic said and shows the toilet-brush.**

**"By the way... that's ours!" Jake's aunt shout and take away him the brush.**

**All walked into the house and sit down on the kitchen table. Frederic look around and think: 'Wow! Rotwood ever told that dragon's lives in caves.' Jake's aunt served some drinks and give Frederic a different drink: It had another color. He thankes and drunk in completelly. After a few seconds he start to talk:**

**"Hmmm... very delicious. I know it's new for me, but I ever thaught that dragons drink the water from seas or rivers and steal some animals from farms and eat them alive.... why I've said that..." everybody looked confused on Frederic. "But I'm very surprised, because our mythology-teacher ever told us that dragons have to be the most stupid creatures on this planet, but I never thaught so, the most stupid creature on this planet have to be Brad... ohhh I wish I could him..." but than Frederic coughed and stop talk. Jake look angrily at his aunt.**

**"What was in the glass?"**

**"Some truth-potion. I want to find out more above him." she said.**

**Frederic who still had to say the truth, because of the potion, start to tell a short version of his life: " Well, my father worked on the US-consulate in Sarajevo, Jugoslavia. My mother is Bosnian. I was born on 17th December 1991 also there. Then we all three flew, because of the war there, in March 1993, threw a tunnel out of the city, we almost died. Than I grown up in New York, where I had many problems with that Brad-Morton-guy since I am 5 years old. Than..."**

**"Okay, Frederic that's enough!" Jake said and took a piece of paper. "Can you, approximate, show me how Pandarus' hideout looks."**

**Frederic drawn something on the paper, but he didn't stop to tell his life-story.**

**"...and when I was 7 years old, I had an appendectomy. But the doctor didn't give me enough amnestesia-drugs so I woke up and I could fell how they got with thier hands into my body and..."**

**"FREDERIC IT'S OKAY!" everybody shout.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**The two marauders, who work for Pandarus, arrive the secret entry to his hideout near the town centre. It was a old dumpster. When they opened it and jump into it the floor of the dumpster start to sink. So they travel, like in an elevator to the secret caves of Pandarus, more than 600 feet under the ground. The last what they saw before they start to sink into the ground was that a second black-dust-cloud grown up above the mountain.**

**"What do you think? Should we tell it the boss?" one asked.**

**"Why? He would say: my scientologysts said...bla...bla...bla...and that are maybe only a few burning houses on the mountain...bla..bla...bla..."**

**During they talked many people realize the black-clouds above the old volcano. Now the people start to got in panic. Although many ships, yachts and cutters in the near come to help with the evacuation, it would be need hours or days before the island would be completelly evacuated. They need more time.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**The Longs still sat in front of the TV and listen the news from the humans-world above the disaster. Sun sended them, also threw the phone a big file with papers above the island. Than Jonathan found something interresting:**

**"Honey, what time is it and what day we have?" he asked.**

**"11:22am, Sunday. Why?" she asked back.**

**"Here is something: The volcano could be errupt between 24 and 30 hours after he reactivated. The earthquake was around 3am, right, in the night from Saturday to Sunday, more than 8 hours ago." Jonathan tells and point at the note in the file.**

**"And..." Haley said shocked "...that means the mountain could be explode today night. Between 3 and 9 am. In around 16-22 hours."**

**"Oh my god. We should warn Jake that he had to hurry." Susan said and take the phone.**

**"Wait honey there is more." Jonathan said and read: "To prevent a much terrible erruption, the local-magical-community build a special tunnel to the magma-chamber of the mountain to reduce the pressure, if it necessary. But someone have to open a special-safety valve. The intensity of the erruption could be reduce than more than 50 %."**

**"50%? That would be enough that the people there could survive. And the island wouln't be broke down. Maybe." Haley said.**

**"And where is that valve?" Susan asked.**

**Jonathan read again: "The magical-comunity hide it in the cellar of an hotel in the humans-world...ahhh... hopefully it doesn't destroyed... but the valve have to be open more than 3 hours before the possible erruption time to arrive the maximum effect... That means around midnight, today night."**

**"Okay, I say it Jake."**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**In aunt Cathy's house Frederic still couldn't stop to tell about his life.**

**"...and when I was 11: Brad Morton pushed me down a stair in the central-park, I broke both arms, my parents wanted to denounce Brad, but his father... ahkoucfkdk..." Frederic stop to tell after he coughed again often and a short white shine appeared in his mouth: the truth serum lost it's effects. "What did I say?"**

**"You told us your bad life. Around 1 hour you explain me that I should be happy that I don't know Brad Morton." Greggy said with a boring voice.**

**"Greggy!... you drawn something during you talk about your life. That have to be his hideout." Jake said.**

**"Ohhh.. yes... how it looks... here!" Frederic gave Jake the paper after he drawn more than one hour on it, and Jake was really surprised: it looked very professionaly and artistically. It looked like Frederic has many professional skills in art. "Well," Frederic start to explain and pointed on the drawning "I could saw a man and a woman, bind up on a table and it move. Pandarus stood there but at that moment he took a step right to press some buttons, so I could see more. Than, this on the top looked like a big green sphere..." Jake saw it himself, that picture was a great illustration of that what Frederic could see "...ahhh... and short time I saw that dumpster increasing, like an elevator, threw a gate in the celling."**

**"That's it!" Jake said. "That must be Pandarus' employee entrace. What did you drawn there?" Jake asked and took a magnifying glass to read the word on the container: "Maruba Bar, yes... Frederic you are marvelous, now we have to find out where that Bar is than we found Pandarus hideout."**

**"Ohhh.. thank you... there is many the people don't know about me, it would surprise them. But your little secret, tops mine a lot..."**

**Frederic was interrupted by Jakes mobile. Jake took it and start to talk:**

**"Yes!"**

**"Jake it's me." His fathers voice appear "We found out a way to safe the people there, hopefully."**

**"And what? We have to hurry, we know where Pandarus hideout is!" Jake said fast.**

**"Jake, when the volcano errupt, the island could be sink into the ocean. Than nobody will survive."**

**"Oh...my...god! Okay what's that way?" Jake asked.**

**"Well, there is a tunnel, build by the local-magical-community to reduce the pressure in the mountain. The magma would be send directly into the ocean and the volcano-erruption would be weaker. There is a valve, under a hotel near the beach in the village at the northernmost point of the island, in the humans world. It must open before midnight."**

**"Midnight! Okay that's enough time. At the moment we are at aunt Cathy's house..." Jake took a map. "...and we needed around 5 hours to arrive here so we could arrive the island in around 6 or 7 hours...awww maan!" Jake moans. "That's to long, for them and for me."**

**"Well," aunt Cathy said "I think I know a way how you got faster thier."**

**Everybody look at her. When she show a case with the word: 'Emergency' on it and give Jake a little brown bottle with some powder in it.**

**"What is that?" he asked.**

**"A emergency potion for dragons. One teaspoon in 100 milliliter water. Than you can fly three times as fast as normal. First I wanted to give it Greggy before his sport exam but his teacher surprised me..."**

**"MOM!" Greggy said "Oh thank you, that you wanted to cheat for me." Greggy said and hug his mother. Frederic looked confused on Jake and he whispers: "Okay, he is a little bit how Rotwood explained."**

**"Okay, what do you say?" Jakes aunt asked him.**

**"And Frederic? The speed could pull apart him!" Jake said and Frederic got tottally white.**

**"Let's read the manual... ahmmm... a here... passengers have to drink the half dose."**

**"Okay, let's try it." Jake said and everybody walk out to the beach in front of the house. Jake and Frederic hold thier glasses and drunk the ugly-taste cocktail at the same time. When Jake transformed and Frederic bind up himself on his back again Cathy give him a little box with 2 sandwiches and a bottle of water.**

**"Your, mother would never forgive me when I send you hungry on that yourney, Jake." she said and give Frederic the box who lay it into the backpack. "Well, good flight!" she said and both wink when Jake start to fly. **

**It was a so fast start that they produced a more than 5 feet deep crater in the sand. Both could see that they flew faster than before, and higher. Frederic cries. But Jake still increase into the blue sky. When Jake stop to increase, Frederic look at the clock and was really surprised: 30000 feet high and more than 600 m/ph fast. That would be confirmed when they revise a passenger-plane next to them.**

**"And what is the plan?" Frederic asked.**

**"Let's talk about it." Jake anserwed.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_**End of Chapter 7**_

Okay, I know... it will be a long story. But I promise, that the end will be dramatically. Have they a chance to rescue them? And the people on the island, are they totally safe after using the valve? Or still in serious trouble?

Please rewiew! Please!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_____________________________________________________________________

"Sorry, mom! Sorry, dad! It's all my fault that he captured us." Spud said to his voiceless parents who still shake thier heads, because they where shocked that thier son have contact with 'monsters'.

Meanwhile, Trixie tried to explain it Kyle. That was a really 'perfect' third date. The boy had no voice and the girl had to explain her secrets: "...well, and Rotwood's Jake4Freak auction was only to expose his secret. Yes, he know this secret also, but he has no clue above magical-things and mythology. I think he bought his Professor title in the Internet..."

Pandarus was gone, they where alone. But than a loud 'peep' interrupted them...On the control desk a big red light blinked. What is this meaning? On one of the big screens appeared the words: 'Tempreture to high' or 'Caution'.

"What temperature?" Trixie asked. "I freeze here, and that stupid machine said 'Tempreture to high'."

"Wait, Trix! There is something... wait... the mountain...there was a crater on the top of the mountain, it's a volcano!" Spud realize shocked.

"What, a volcano? Are you sure?"

"No, but I heard something about this. When we arrive here in the bus, and Pandarus said something about this. But he said to his employes that the volcano is inactiv." Spud explain.

"Do you mean... Pandarus triggered a much bigger disaster, and he don't know it. And we are still on the island." Trixie said.

Everybody looked shocked at them and then on the screen. Than both and the voicless shout: Awww...maaannn...!

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake could feel that he got slower and slower. He sink as fast as possible on his mormal flight altitude and a few seconds later, they stop so fast that Frederic almost throwned down from his back. But now they could see the island.

From the mountain in the middle, a big black cloud increased out of a crater. All around the island where ships: cruisers, militarys, cargo-ships etc. and all over the island the people wait on the beaches to be evacuvate. Jake stop above one of the big clouds at the sky and observe the scene. He coulnd't land, because all over the island where humans. And also many soldiers. If they see him... Frederic took the binoculars from the backpack and also watch on the island. Many buildings and houses where hardly damaged. Some streets near the mountains and in the hills where totally gone. Than he looked at the most northiest point, where the valve had to be.

"Oh... in that village, where the valve is, is totally destroyed. Did your father said in which hotel?" Frederic asked.

"No, he didn't! I call him!" Jake said and took his mobile. But during the call Jake could only hear the same sound like in Spud's call last night. "Aww maaan, I don't get a signal here."

"That's strange, because I can see that mobile-phone-towers for the signals, there are three on that island and all intact." Frederic said and Jake took away him the binoculars and, really all towers still standing undamaged.

"Pandarus must be use something to interfere the signals. Because that I coulnd't understand Spud and I can't arrive my family. Did you see a abadoned place on the island, I have to land, I get tired." Jake said and Frederic point at a little group of destroyed houses on the volcano-mountain.

"Well, I saw there is nobody." he said and Jake start to fly there. It was a little, nearly totally destroyed village on the east-side of the volcano, only around a half mile away from the crater.

But suddenly, just around 100 feet above the ground, Jake could feel that he got weaker and weaker. The same feeling he has normally, when he get in contact with Sphinx-hair.

"Jake, are you okay? JAKE..." Frederic shout short time before both crashed hardly into the woods.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sun Park and some other dragons, sat in the big conference-hall in the palace on Draco's Island. Every dragon who was there at that time, and also 8 humans who standing far away at the other side of the hall. All with binded eyes and ear plugs (so much they doesn't trust them).

During them emergency-meeting above the happinings on the island. The dragon from Spain asked: "But what is when the humans realize that there is lava flow in the ocean near the island? They will react!"

"The document's we find that informations, said that the lava will flowing threw a 30 miles long pipeline, before it arrives the ocean, also far away from possible eye-witnesses." Sun explained.

"And the human, the American-Dragon take with? Does he really know Pandarus hideout?" the Turkish-Dragon asked (in his language).

"Sorry, what did you said?" Sun asked.

"He asked you above the human, the American-Dragon take with!" one of the humans at the other side of the hall yelled.

"Aw.. okay... thank you and now, STOP LISTEN, this is a 'secret' emergency-meeting." Sun said a little angrly and every human took back the ear plugs into thier ears. "The concilours said, that every human who could become a human-supporter like Trixie and Spud have to pass a special test."

"I know, he almost failed. He is one of mine." the dragon from Germany said and shake his head a little ashamed.

Sun looked at the wall, right of her. Around 30 clocks showed the time on different places on the earth. On the island, it was now 2pm. They have 10 hours before the valve have to be opened. She hoped that they will find it very fast.

_____________________________________________________________________

But what nobody knowed, was that Jake and Frederic both laying unconscious in the woods for hours. When Frederic woke up he could see the sunset.

"Awww... Jake, do you land everytime so bad?... Jake, where are you?...JAKE!!!" Frederic saw Jake, in his human form, laying a few metres away under a big branch. "Jake, are you okay?" Frederic said when he carry away the branch.

Jake woke up, but he feel so weak that he coulnd't stand up.

"Awww...maan... what happend? Why is...? Ohh... Frederic, please look around is there something, like a white-shining-stone? It have to gone." Jake asked because he knowed that it have to be Sphinx-hair.

Frederic search the scene and found, 200 feets away, a little white-shining-stone on the top of a little mechanic-mashine. When he wanted to touch it a little white energy-flash appear and hit Frederic's hand.

"OWCH!!! Awww... okay you want the difficult way!" Frederic said, broke up a branch from the next tree and hit the machine as hard as possible. On the backside of the machine 3 of 4 green lights switched of...

_____________________________________________________________________

Pandarus walked threw his hideout and packed his stuff when the mobile in his pocket rang. The SMS said: Dragon-Protection-Shield intensity decreased to 23%.

"WHAT?" he shout and threw the mobile into the mirrior at the wall, which got broke. "That was not my plan! They must found my little invention." he said to himself and took a phone: " To everybody... this it the boss, look around for a teenager with black-green hairs in the mountains. And maybe he is not alone..." Pandarus stop to inform his employes and look out of his window.

He had a suite in his as a Luxus-Hotel tarned hideout. From outside, it looked like a big construction-side, but inside it was Pandarus home, office and secret hideout. From his room he had a beautiful view above the Atlantic-Ocean and at the other side on the mountains and the island. When Pandarus heard a big and terrible noise behind him in the mountains. He turned and saw that a big,black smoke-cloud got out of the old crater. A little fireball hit a few trees near and the half wood was in fire.

He was shocked. That wasn't his plan. His very high payed scientologyst gave him wrong informations. He had to flee, now.

_____________________________________________________________________

Frederic look shocked on the only one kilometre far crater. When he run to the still unconscinous Jake during over them it start to rain ash.

_____________________________________________________________________

All over the island, the people got into panic. The helpers tried to calm down them. But now it was important, who could rescue himself.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake woke up and realize what happend. He feeled better and could stand up, but when he tried to transform it doesn't work:

"DRAGON UP!" he shout. But nothing happend. "DRAGON UP!" but no, he couldn't transform. And there where in serious troble here. It rained ash and fire.

"FREDERIC! The white stone? What did you with it?" he asked very fast.

"I couln't touch it, it hit me with flashes. So I damaged the mashine around it with a branch!"

"A mashine! Awww maan that means my powers doesn't work here. Pandarus had to be aggravated the effect of that substance. ...by the way, it's called Shinx-hair,... and you damaged it?"

"Yes," Frederic said "Maybe your powers will work now far away from that thing. We should go away from here, look..." Frederic pointed at the crater.

A few seconds later, the earth start to shake again very hard. Both fall down and could hear a terrible noise. It sounds like the end of the world. Short time after that both looked up and could see a big and long column in the ground in front of them.

"We have to hurry!" Jake said. "But on feet, we will need to long..."

"THE VILLAGE!" Frederic interrupted Jake and pointed at the burning houses around 100 feet away. "Maybe there is a ... a... bike... or a car we can use..."

Very surprised about Frederic's good ideas, Jake followed him to the houses. But many garages where destroyed. Or the people used thier cars earlier to get away from here. But than, a undamaged garage. Both ran thier and found a more than 30 years old car in it. Very old, but thier only chance.

"Do you know, how driving?" Frederic asked.

"No, problem. A few months ago, I was 21 and had a licence and... awww...maaaann..., that car have a gear-shift and no atomatic..."

"Let me drive, I know how..." Frederic said and sat on the drivers-seat.

"And who teached you that?" Jake asked wondered.

"My older cousin, when I visited him he..." but than the roof above them start to burn. The fire was everywhere when both raced out of the burning garage and above the long and curvy road down the mountain. "...I told you that story later." Frederic cries panicly.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 8**_

Have they a chance? What will Pandarus do next?

Please rewiew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_______________________________________________________________________

_Sun interrupted the meeting and leave the palace. She needed fresh air. During she walk above the big place in front of the main-entrace, she met the boy who yelled out the translation._

_"I wanted to say sorry, for that what happend." the boy said with a strange accent._

_"It's okay. We all a little worried now. So, I did a little...well. It's okay. It's not your fault, you passed that test and your friend could told you the truth. But, it's so that 'not dragons' normally have to wait outside." Sun said._

_"Yes, I heard about that. They said there where waiting-rooms. But because they want to start renovate the palace, we had to wait in the hall. He told that they remove all telephones..."_

_"Awww... because that I didn't found one! ... O... sorry, I'm very muddled right now." Sun said and look about the ocean._

_"Okay, than it's better when I leave you alone...But the other side is: The palace urgent need a remodeling. And the other thing: When those Pandarus really wanted to build his hideout, why on that island?" the human said and leave her alone._

_Sun looked above the ocean. She couldn't contact the concilours, Jake or someone other. When she walk back, she think about the words of the boy. He was true: Why that island?_

_Than she stopped and remember where she know that island. She run back to the archive and took the file about that island again. She forgot to read the newest notes: The island is a posible new place for the special magical-dump. That was what Pandarus also wanted. She took a file about the dumps and read. There where three possible places for dumps, one of them was the island. And one of the others was a offer from Pandarus..._

_______________________________________________________________________

_Pandarus ran into the control-room where still his hostagers where. He look at the big screens but many systems where broken._

_"Awww... that eruption had to be destroyed some of my equiptment on the crater... well, maybe I found another way..." Pandarus said to himself and took his wand._

_He said a few words, swing the wand at the screen... but nothing happend. He tried it again but it still nothing happend._

_"It's much more terrible than I first think!" Pandarus cries and look at his hostagers: "Now you see, why I am so angry on you. I lose my powers slowly but steadily."_

_"If you where a good wizard we never prevent you, but..." Spud wanted to say but Pandarus hit him into the face. Spud's parents 'shout' Trixie turn her face away so that she couldn't see it._

_"BE QUIET!" Pandarus shout. "Well, because of the new incidents, I go. It was nice to see you again, but now I leave you alone. BYE!!!"_

_"WHAT?! You can't leave us here!" Trixie shout angrily, but Pandarus ignored her and leave the room._

_______________________________________________________________________

_"...it's unbelivable, Ladies and Gentleman, I'm still here at the Easter-Beach and we all can see that terrible erruption." the reporter said into his microphone and into the camera. His cameraman almost got an heart-attack. "...the evacuation goes better than everybody first taught. Now around 50% of the population and the tourist where evacuated. It still rains ash from the sky, the people have problems to breathe. And the people all over here have one question: Are they dead or alive?"_

_The Longs look terrified into the TV where the reporter pointed at the fire and ash breathing mountain. They hoped that Jake meanwhile found the valve._

_______________________________________________________________________

_The old car drove fast but safely above the curvy road. Although Frederic could drive with a gear-shift, whereever he learned it, but he was a bad driver. But they could leave the burning village very fast and drove now above a harly damaged curvy road, between burning trees and destroyed houses. It was foggy and hot in the car._

_"I can't see anything!" Frederic yelled._

_"Switch on the light, I look here." Jake said and look into the glove compartment. He was happily to found a map._

_"But, the light is on! And the windscreen wiper, too." Frederic anserwed. They could only see a few meters wide. Jake look at the map, he found, and found the place they had to be. To the village, they had to drive only 4 miles along the steet they where. Jake looked up and was worried. He also couldn't see anything. Than he decided to try his powers, if they worked know._

_"Okay, I try something. ...eye of the dragon..." Jake said and, fortunatly it worked he could see the road better. "Good, yes... you can drive a little faster, now right, left... oh my goth, FREDERIC STOP.!!!" Jake shout and Frederic pressed his feet on the brake pedal._

_They stoped so fast that both smashed with thier heads on the windscreen, both forgot to fast thier seatbelts. After Frederic asked Jake why they stop, Jake jump out of the car and showed it Frederic._

_Only a few metres away, in the middle of the road, a young, injured and unconscious woman layed under a bike. Both leave the car and look for her. The woman, maybe around 20, was hadly injured._

_"We can't leave her here!" Jake said and hold the woman on her arms. Frederic took her legs and both carried her on the back seat._

_"And what should we do with her?" Frederic asked._

_"It's not far to the village, thier have to be many people. And maybe a doctor!" Jake said._

_Frederic start the car again and they continue thier 'Mission'._

_______________________________________________________________________

_Trixie, Spud, his parents and Kyle look worried on the screens which showed, under terrible disorders, the fire on the mountain. Spud look at his voiceless-parents and shake his head: 'I am so sorry.' And also Trixie looked at Kyle, who said something. Trixie couldn't read lips but Kyle said: "It's okay. This is not your fault."_

_All looked around. It was very warm, and they could feel that the ground vibrated. Spud knowed that they will not survive when they stay here. He start to pull on his bonds but nothing helped. Than Trixie yelled off. She saw something._

_"What? What happend?" Spud asked shocked._

_"Thier!" she pointed at one of the screens. "I saw a car. And I think Jake was in it."_

_______________________________________________________________________

_During Frederic drive, Jake looked for the injured woman. She was still unconscious when Frederic stop again._

_"Why do you stop?" Jake asked and look at the street. What he saw was the answer._

_In front of them, the whole road broke away. There was no chance to drive with the car. The landslide broke away a 100 feet long part of the asphalt._

_"And now?" Frederic asked. "Does your powers work now again?"_

_"I don't know!" Jake said and leave the car. "But, I can try it."_

_Jake walk a few steps away, sure that nobody was near. The wood on the slope above them was burning and it still rained ash and somethimes a little fireball. They had a few minutes, maybe more to leave that place. Jake yelled his words and than... it worked... they where far enough from Pandarus mashine and Jake stood now in his Dragon-Form in front of Frederic._

_"It worked. Let's take the woman and go away from here." Jake said._

_Jake pull up the woman and Frederic climbed on his back when they heared a big explosion above them. From the crater a big, red and yellow fireball flew in thier way. Imidiately after they realized that it will hit them Jake flew away and a few seconds later the car explode under that little meteor. Both looked at the burning leftovers of the car._

_"Awww...maaan... a few seconds later, and we would be that!" Jake said and still looked at the big fire thier._

_"Oh no! Jake it's almost 9pm!" Frederic said worried when he look at his wristwatch._

_"That means we have lost too much time. And that what we saw here was almost a little presage for the main desaster!" Jake said and flew away._

_"Thier is the village!" Frederic said and pointed at a group of damaged houses near them._

_Jake flew deeper, between the trees so that nobody could see him. Behind a undamaged building he landed and both carried the woman into the town. After they met a soldier and gave him the woman for first aid they could go back for searching the valve. The most buildings where intact but hardly damaged. They looked for a building what could was a hotel._

_"What do you think where it is?" Jake asked._

_"Where I should know that? Maybe we can ask someone?"_

_"In that chaos?" Jake said and pointed at the panicly people around them. The most of them stood under umbrellas to protect themself from the ash. Other weared a mouthguard because the air was full of smoke. Than maybe a minute later the people start to run out of the town. Jake and Frederic looked up and saw that the volcano was too near. The people had to flee now._

_"We have to hurry!" Jake said. "But which of this buildings is a hotel."_

_"I have an idea!" Frederic said._

_"That's no surprise for me now!"_

_______________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 9**_

I hope you understand everthing, because my English is not really good. And I hope you like the story because I planed a really good continuation in the next chapters.

Please rewiew!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake was very surprised above Frederic. He knowed his secret for only 1 day, and Frederic had more good ideas and plans than Spud or Trixie. During Jake think about Frederic's 'abilitys', Frederic ran into a police-station where some people ran out. Only one officer was still in the house when Frederic come back and opended an umbrella.

"What? Your plan was to find an umbrella." Jake moans.

"No! That was laying on the table. My plan was to ask him where the hotels are. I've said him that I miss a friend who lived in a hotel here, but I didn't know in which." Frederic explained.

"So, he said you where the hotels are. Okay where and how much?" Jake asked.

"Fortunately, there are only two hotels in this village. But, unfortunately one of them collapsed during the earthquake." Frederic told and pointed at two buildings near them, one intacly and one totally destroyed. "The destroyed one, was closed for remodeling. But they interrupted it because someone told them, they need special-experts for the cellar. Maybe it's in that one."

Jake looked at both places. Than he decided: " Okay, Frederic. I go to that destroyed one, I'm stronger and can go deeper into the debris. And you look in the other one, go into the cellar and look for all what doesn't look normal."

"You mean, every little detail. I understand!" Frederic said and both ran away.

_____________________________________________________________________

The still panicly people all over the island ran away from the towns and villages. The farest point on the island was the capital on the east side of the island. The people wait all over on the beaches and the airport for help. Someone tried to arrive a ship by a dinghy.

Pandarus looked at this from his hideout. The suite he had was a construction-side (from outside). And it was on a beach on the north-side. He had a good view to the volcano and the main roads. He took his baggage and lay it on the bed, than he took his mobile and press some buttons.

All over the island, Pandarus employes, who also wanted to flee, took thier mobiles and Pandarus talk to everybody of them:

"Here is the boss! Because of that unforeseen eruption the whole operation is stopped. Everybody have to flee from the island as fast as possible. With other words: you all fired!... Good luck!"

Pandarus switch of the mobile and also sat down on the bed. He took a box with some little bottles and look for his transport-poition. He opened a little bottle, said: "New York, Pandarus Tower, 90th floor." and turned the bottle on head. But it was empty.

"NO!!!" he shouted and stood up. "Awww.... the emergency-bottle is in the hideout." he said angrly and ran out. His employes all gone, so he had to go back to the hideout himself. There he had the rest of the potion. He walk out threw the ash-rain to a parked car, snaped with his fingers so that the door opened and the motor started.

_____________________________________________________________________

Trixie and Spud still tried to get free. All in the room could see the disaster on the screens. Spud almost give up when he saw a young red-haired boy on one of the little screens. And short time after, he saw him again: "FREDERIC?!"

"What? What's with Frederic?" Trixie asked confused.

"He is here! He is the lost bondsman! Do you understand, Trix? We are safe?" Spud yells happily.

"Yo, Spudinski, I think the heat here makes you more dazed than normal! If this is possible..."

"But you said that you could saw Jake at one of the screens. Well, if Frederic was Pandarus' bondsman he could tell it Jake, maybe, because he know about Pandarus plans."

"You mean we have a chance?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, I hope." Spud said and everybody start to smile.

_____________________________________________________________________

During Jake started to dig threw the debris of the destroyed hotel, Frederic ran into the intacly one. Every minute they could hear a terrible explotion from the mountains and the ash-rain got stronger and stronger. Frederic found the door to the cellar and ran into it. It was dark and the light doesn't work. So he run back and look behind the reception desk for a flashlight or a candle.

"Oh, please. I haven't enough time for that." he whispered to himself and opened every drawer and cupboard.

Than his mobile rang. Frederic was confused and raised. "Hello! Who disturbes?"

"Frederic? It's me!" a man said.

"DAD!?" Frederic was shocked. "I can't talk now,... I... I have to help a friend, now. Bye!" he said and switch off.

________________________

Thousand miles away, Frederic's dad started to cheer.

"Honey, our son finite found friend's." Mr. Buttersleves yells happily.

_"I hope it's not that depraved Morton-boy!" _his wife whispered in Bosnian, with a worried voice, and turned to her husband: "Oh, that are great news!!!"

________________________

Frederic, was wondered that his father could arrive him. But he didn't have time to think about it, he looked and finally found a flashlight. He run back and walked down the stair to the cellar-corridor. In that short corridor where four locked doors: laundry, storeroom, basement heating and the restroom for the employes.

"One, two, three or four?" Frederic said to himself. In which room he should start to search.

_____________________________________________________________________

At the other hotel, or in it's debris, Jake found a piece of a flyer. He started to read it: 'Hotel Sandy-Beach, founded in 1995.' "1995?! The document dad readed had to be more than 20 years old. So this hotel didn't existed in that time." Jake realized and turn in his dragon-form. All people where gone, so he could fly to the other building without to be seen.

_____________________________________________________________________

The Long's heared the doorbell and walk to the front-door. Sun Park was standing thier with two boys, who talk in an ohter language.

"And?" Jonathan asked.

"No chance! We told it the Romanian-Dragon and he travels back as soon as possible to Romania, there he will go to Moldova to the dump. That's the only thing we could do." she explained and entered the house with the boys.

"And who are those?" Susan asked and looked at the boys.

One of them took a little microphone from a backpack and start to talk, the Longs and Sun could hear his words like from a old tape:

"We, are friends of the Bosnian-Dragon. The woman told us, that the boy who talk with us is helping the American-Dragon on a exploding island. The boy seemed sympaticaly, and everybody is worried so we decided to wait, too. Maybe we can help." the boy said into the microphone.

"Okay, be our guests. We wanted try to arrive Jake on phone again. You can sit down!" Jonathan said and pointed at the couch.

The both boys looked very confused and stared at Jonathan. Than he turned to Sun: "Could it be that we understand them, but they can't understand us?"

"Oopppsss... that is the thing I forgot!" Sun said. "But now, how you wanted to arrive Jake?" she said and everybody sat down. The both boys now understand what Mr. Long said.

"Well, Pandarus had some equiptment, we found out in that documents, and he used something of that to disturb the signals." Jonathan said.

"Yes?"

"Well, but I've heared that some people could use thier phones after the first eruption. That means..."

"That means, the mashines he used are destroyed, by the fire on the mountain." Sun realized and took the phone and call Jake's mobile. But she couldn't arrive him. "Oh...no... we still can't arrive Jake. Does everybody knows Frederic's number?"

Everybody shake his head.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake met Frederic in the cellar.

"Frederic, it's here!" Jake said. "The other hotel didn't build in that time."

"Okay, I was in the restrooms, in the basement... nothing! But there is something what you should know. My cell-phone had a signal. My father arrived me!" Frederic said and showed his cell phone.

"That means that the Sphinx-Hair-mashine also disturbed the signals, we can call again..." Jake said and took the mobile to call his parents.

_____________________________________________________________________

The Long's got a shock when the phone start to rang. Jonathan took the phone and start to talk.

"Hello!"

The voice at the other side was very weak, he couldn't hear it very well. But than he realized that it was Jake.

"Jake? Is that you?" his father asked.

"... y...sss..."

"What? I can't understand you!"

"..An...now...?"

"A little better!" he said relieved. "Where are you?"

"....in..the..ho...l...the valve...!" Jake's voice came very bad.

_______________________________

"Frederic, I'm going up. Maybe, he can't hear me, because the signal is very bad here in the cellar." Jake said and ran up the stair.

_______________________________

"Jake?"

"Dad? Can you hear me better?" Jake asked now clearly hearable.

"Yes, now it's better! Jake, we have here the plans and blueprints from the valve. It's in one of the cellar rooms." Jake's father explained.

"Yes, we know that! And in which? There are four." Jake said.

"Wait.... ahhhh... it's the first door on the left side, when you walk down the stair." Jonathan said and Jake shout it down to Frederic who opened the door. It was the laundry.

"And now?" Frederic shout from downstaris and Jake asked it his father.

"Now at the right wall is something what look like a .... beeeppp...!"

"Dad? ... Dad?" Jake looked at the display, the battery was empty. Jake ran downstairs and give Frederic his mobile back. "Thank you, the battery is empty!" He said a little angrily.

______________________________

"Awww man!" Jonathan moaned.

"What?"

"We lost them! Now they are totally alone!"

______________________________

"Jake, look thier!" Frederic said and pointed at the wall near the floor. "The tile, it's upside down?"

Jake saw that Frederic was right. One of the little tiles on the wall was upside down. Jake push at the tile. Immediately thereafter, the floor start to shine in a white, shiny light. Than a hole, as big as a door appeared and showed some steps and a platform at the end.

"Here is it!" Jake said and both walked down the wooden stairs to the platform.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 10**_

Please review!!! Do you like it?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake and Frederic walked down the long wooden stairs to the platform. It was so dark that they couldn't see anything. But both could feel that the valve had to be here. With the flashlight, Frederic searched for anything he could touch. But there was nothing. Than Jake could feel that something was on the ground. He step on a thing and immediately after that, the light switched on and showed a gigantic tunnel.

"WOW!" both shouted as they saw the tunnel, as wide as a plane-hangar, and around 10 miles long. Maybe more.

"That's unbelivable! Jake, your world is unbelivable!" Frederic said.

"My 'world'. Yo, I live in the same world like you. And all other magical-creatures, too. I will ignore your last sentence." Jake moaned. But he was happy that they where at thier finish.

Under the platform was a 500 feet deep area, the walls where massive concrete with some lamps and ladders to the ground. And maybe 100 feets behind them was a control-panel in front of a great view to a gigant-steel-door. The air was hot and stuffy.

"That have to be the gate to the volcano." Jake said. "And this stuff have to be open it." Jake pointed at the control desk with 3 handles, 2 buttons, a instruction-guide-book as large as a big catalog and a gage which showed the falling volcano intensity.

"Wow, is that easy, hehehe!" Frederic said funny and leafed threw the book. "Oh, here is a short version. At the last page."

"And! How we can open this gate? It's around half past 9." Jake said worried.

"Okay, okay..." Frederic read the manual during Jake followed his instructions. "...first: switch on the green button... than open the middel handle slowly." Both could hear a loud noise and something what sound like hydraulic-mashines. "...than open the left handle and wait 20 seconds before you switch on the red button..." after Jake did that the gage started to shine white.

Jake could see that someone wrote words on it, with a marker: _'Hiroshima'_; _'Mt. St. Helens'_; _'The destruction of Pompej' _and _'a disaster the world never saw'_.

"Hmmm... sounds like this would be..." Frederic said but Jake interrupted him.

"Frederic, later please! How we can open this gate?"

"Ohh... well, now press down the right handle, slowly and carefully." Frederic explained and directly after that the big steel-gate start to move up with a loud noise. The hot magma shooted out threw the little opening at the floor and streamed above the ground threw the tunnel.

Frederic looked fascinated at the scene. But than he heared a hard noise and could see Jake standing thier with the brocken handle in his hands.

"I've said slowly and carefully!!" Frederic yells threw the hotnes.

"I did it slowly and carefully!!!" Jake shouted. "But this stuff is more that 100 years old, what do you think: that this is well maintained."

But the mainthing was that the valve now opened. The gate still moved up and than stoped after the half way. The magma-river got bigger and higher. Jake looked at the handle in his hands and than at the desk. Unfortunately he opened it only to the half. Than he looked at the gage and saw how the pressure not sinked.

"Jake here is more!" Frederic yelled. "After the opening, adjust the time to the possible erruption-time at the backside of the gage!"

"Where?" Jake shouted because he couldn't hear anything.

"AT THE BACKSIDE!!!" Frederic shouted and walk to the gage to do it himself.

After he finished, the indicator started to move. Jake remembered that his father said, 50% if it's fully opened three hours ago. But now it's less than half opened, but 5 hours ago. The gage stoped at 38%.

"No! All the throuble and for what?" Jake moaned.

"It's better than nothing!" Frederic said and looked down at the magma. Than he realized that his feet became hot. "Ahhhh... Jake...!" he said to him and pointed at thier feets.

The heat was so big that thier shoe soles began to melt on the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" both said and ran out.

In the laundy above the tunnel, the air also got hoter and hoter. Frederic hit the tile at the wall and the gate on the floor disappeared.

"Wow! If we alive that all: You replaced me that pair of shoes." Frederic said.

"But it was your idea to come with me. Don't blame me!" Jake anserwed. "But now we have to go to that bar. Is there a map in the reception area?"

"Maybe. Let's go."

_____________________________________________________________________

Far away, the magma arrived the ocean. Miles away from the island, the water was so deep that not even the people on board of a ship could see what happen directly under them.

_____________________________________________________________________

"...and now when the night is coming, also the marauders start thier work here. In risk of thier life, they steal the furniture of foringers but will hear that they can't take every with them to the ships and planes who help with the evacuation..." the reporter told during a few miles away the mountain still spew fire and ash. The wood all over the moutain burned. And a little lava-flux flow down the backside directy to the northiest village.

_____________________________________________________________________

Spud still tried to get free. It was so hot. The sweat ran above his face. He was tired. His parents gave up hours ago.

On the screens: the totally disaster.

"That remembers me on a old movie I saw last week in TV." Trixie started to told.

"And? Give it a happy end?" Spud asked.

"Well, only around 10 people survived!" Trixie said worried.

After a few seconds they could feel how the earth started to quake again. At that time it wasn't a magic-spell from Pandarus, the whole hole trembled. The screens exploded, cabels and lamps falled down from the celling and the big sphere got a crack. Trixie and Spud shouted. The Spudinskis and Kyle wanted to do it.

After around 10 seconds it stopped. Trixie looked around and was relieved. The hole seemed still intact, it was a little darker now but a few lamps still shined. She turn to saw Kyle but he disappeared.

"Kyle?" she said worried and found him laying on the floor. One of the lamps hit his table and damaged it. He stood up slowly and everybody was happy: leastways he was free.

______________________________

On the way to the town, Pandarus was surprised by the new earthquake. A tree fall down on the road and Pandarus couldn't stop, he smashed directly into it. He leaved the car uninjured and took an umbrella. So he started to walk threw the ash-rain not far from the hideout.

______________________________

Jake and Frederic ran out of the hotel before it collapsed in the earthquake. At that moment they saw that the lava almost arrived the village.

______________________________

Kyle who was the once free, ran threw the hole panicly and looked for an exit. The door Pandarus used, dissapeared. And there wasn't any other gate, door or window.

"Kyle, Kyle... please calm down!" Trixie shouted and Kyle stopped. "It's all okay, look for a key!" she said and Kyle looked everywhere but didn't found something.

"It have to be a little silver one." Spud telled after he looked at the lock.

After a long while Kyle found a big bunch of keys.

_____________________________________________________________________

Everywhere the people looked at the mountain. The disaster could be hit every second. So it seemed. During the most people arrived a new group of helicopters, other people gave up and began to hide themself in cellars and bunkers.

The Longs saw everything of that in the TV. Instead of Sun, everybody couldn't see away from the screen. Than Sun began to shout: "Oh no!"

"What? What happend?"

"Here, we forgot this:" she start to read "...a negative effect of the valve is that the erruption could be happen earlier because... here are some scientologic-facts... and it could be that the mountain explode now around 2 hours earlier!!!" Sun said worried.

"What? That means that they have less time. Why?" Susan asked.

"The pressure sink, but the magma under the island got now more...."

"It does not matter why it will happen earlier!" Jonathan said. "We have to warn Jake!"

"And how?" Haley asked.

Everybody started to think about it when the phone rang again. Everbody took his hand on the earpiece. And everybody wanted to get it. Than during they fight who can talk a voice appeared.

"Hello! Is there anyone? Daughter's husband, is that you?"

Everybody got happy, it was LaoShi.

"I've heard what happend. The Romanian-Dragon told us everything. We are on the way to the island and we will arive it in... let me think... 4 hours!" LaoShi explained.

"What? 4 hours? That will be to late!" Sun said. "The volcano will errupt earlier. Now it's, " she looked at the clock "11:10pm. The mountain will explode in 2 hours and 50 minutes. At the latest."

"Okay, we try it earlier! When we arrive we send them directly back to New York. We have a special emergency-spell for that." LaoShi said and stop the call.

____________________________________________________________________

Frederic looked terrified on the lava. The most buildings already burned. It was so hot and it still rained ash and little fireballs. Jake couldn't get the risk to fly threw that nightmare.

"FREDERIC RUN!!!" he shouted and both ran away. They looked everywhere for an other car, but nothing.

"Jake," Frederic said and cough "I found that bar on the map!!! It's here near the beach. When we walk along the coast in that way, we will arrive it in a couple of hours."

"That will be to late! I try to transform later again when we got away from that." Jake explained and pointed at the buring-inferno behind them. But Jake or Frederic didn't know that they will have less time than a couple of hours.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 11**_

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Kyle ran back to the others and looked for the right key. On the bunch where more than 50 different keys. First he tried to open Trixies bonds. After he tried the 10th key the fetter at her right hand opened. When Trixie was free, she took the bunch and unleash the others. Meanwhile, Kyle found tree little green-shining bottles. When he opened one he could hear words.

After everybody was free, all look at Trixie and Spud. They are the dragon's friends, they should rescue them. Spud and Trixie look at each other and shake thier heads. Kyle showed them the bottles he found. Trixie listenend to the words inside and realize that what that have to be.

"That are your voices!" she said happily, she didn't know how they get out of here but at least she could give everybody his voice back. "I think you have to drink that!"

Kyle and the Spudinski's did it but something got wrong. After everybody could talk again everbody realized that they got the wrong voice.

"What did you with me?" Kyle asked angrily with Mrs. Spudinski's voice.

"Ooops! That was wrong!" Spud and Trixie said.

"Wrong? Your thing with that dragon-job is wrong! If we survive that you are under house arrest!" Mr. Spudinski said with Kyle's voice.

"Can we discuss that later?" Spud asked and look around.

How can they get out of here? It became hoter and hoter and the next earthquake could destroy the cave totally. Than they heared that something like a gate opened. Pandarus come back.

"Oh no..." Spud whispered. "Go back and lay down again. Maybe he will don't see it."

Everybody ran back to his table layed down and closed his eyes...

Pandarus steped out of the garbage-container and was shocked above the destruction in the cave. Than he walked to the place the door was, snaped with his fingers and the door appeared again.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake and Frederic arrived the border of the captial. At the street near of them was a car standing, with running engine and leaved. Nobody was there, so they decided to borrow it too. The place was totally abadoned. The most people still wait at the beaches or hide in cellars.

When both entered the car, they realized that there was no key. But the engine worked.

"Pandarus! Leastways one thing he was good for." Frederic said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"He gave us this car... understand!"

"OH.... yes." Jake said during Frederic drove back and than around the tree to drive into the hardly damaged capital-town. A few people walk tired between the debris and look for a safe place. With a map, Jake found on the back-seat, they finally found the street the bar had to be.

"Here! I think?" Jake said and both leaved the car. Instead of the explotions from the mountain it was totally quiet.

"Jake there! A bar-sign. It have to be those bar." Frederic said and pointed at a nearly intact building at the other side of the square.

"Well, let's go!" Jake said and both walked under the umbrella to the bar. "Frederic, we have to be quiet. Pandarus isn't stupid. He has cameras, sensors and something other stuff. We have to go quite and carefully."

"I hope you understand 'carefully' other as in the tunnel with the valve." Frederic said sarcastically.

_____________________________________________________________________

Pandarus come back threw the door, when Spud opened an eye to observe him. Pandarus hold a little wooden box with the word 'emergency' on the top. He took a little brown bottle and walk back to the container it start to increase itself.

"What?" he said and look at a undamaged screen. He saw two teenagers in the little alleyway between the bar and a hotel. "Ohhh... your dragon-friend, and my former bondsman come to rescue you... oh that's so cute and so plainly."

___________________________

"Okay, somewhere here it have to be." Jake said and realized that he stood on a button. "What's that?" he said.

A few seconds later, a garbage-container appeared in a big hole in the ground. If opened itself and both could see a little red button inside.

"You found it!" Frederic said and look inside.

"Yes, I hope Pandarus is not home!" Jake said and jump into the container followed by Frederic.

___________________________

Spud could see that Pandarus hide behind his control desk during the container began to sink. Inside the container, Frederic and Jake talk about something.

"Okay, I look for Pandarus and you try to safe the others." Jake said.

"And how?" Frederic asked with a worried voice.

"However!"

Frederic was unsure. But than the container stopped and opened. Jake steped out and transformed when someone shout: "NO, IT'S A TRAP!!!"

But it was too late. A green flash hit Jake and Frederic and both couldn't budge. Both could only see how Pandarus appeared and laughed.

"Wow! The article in the magical-week was right. Dragon's get help from humans. I have to agree that it was a good job to find out my plans. And that the volcano will errupt makes everything better."

"Better?!" Frederic said.

"Yes, I get two things of my plan. My revenge, and I destroy the possible future-side of the second magical-dump..."

"Why has everybody an obsession on dumps right now?" Jake asked himself.

"Shut up! Well and you..." Pandarus pointed at Frederic "... I'm very disappointed! You are the perfect bondsman, you are unpopular, have no friends, speak a second language... why you broke my spell? I could give you a good future..."

"I don't want a future like this!!!" Frederic said and curse something in bosnian after it.

"Your mother said the same word." Pandarus told. "When she, your father and you fled out of Sarajevo. The soldier at the other side almost killed you!"

"You know that?" Frederic said shocked.

"Oh, I know everything about you! From your family, above your life to the thing what happend when you was 11. The thing with Brad Morton!"

"Don't say his name. Awww.... I hate Brad, I wish I could..." Frederic said but was interrupted by Pandarus.

"Don't prescribe me! Well and now when you are here I can go." Pandarus said and turn away. When he walk next to the tables and stop he saw three empty bottles on the floor, the voices.

"What..." he only said before Spud and Trixie jumped on him and he fall down to the ground. The Spudinskis and Kyle followed and pressed Pandarus down to the floor. A big bang followed and everybody smashed away from Pandarus. He stood up and took his transportation bottle.

"That's going to hot." he said and a second later he disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________________

Pandarus stood in his suite and jump on the bed. It was to less potion in the bottle to get back to New York. He had to go to a other place.

"Awww... Villa Pandarus, Nassau, Bahamas!" he shouted.

Short time after a bright shine was viewable outside of the construction side, a big fireball from the volcano-crater hit the building and the whole area exploded in a big fireball.

_____________________________________________________________________

After Pandarus disappeared Jake and Frederic could move again. The Spudinski's and Kyle looked terrified at the dragon and slowly walked to him. The 3 meteres big red-dragon seemed dangerous and angrily, but he was harmless and friendly.

"I can't belive it! Rotwood was right!" Kyle said.

"And I can't belive what happend to your voice." Jake said and had to laugh.

"It's not his fault!" Spud's mom said with her husbands voice. "Can you help us or not?"

"Yes, yes... let me think about it..." Jake said and look around, he doesn't know what he should do now. Than he saw a phone under a damaged part of the control desk. He flew to the phone and call his number.

________________________________

In New York, in the Long's residence, the phone rang and Susan take it.

"YES!" she said worried.

"Mom, it's me!"

"Oh, Jake are you okay?"

"Yes, yes... Mom we found them we are in Pandarus hideout under the capital!" Jake said.

"Jake, you have to go away them. The volcano will erupt earlier." Susan said and told Jake everything about the negative-effects of the valve.

"What!" Jake said and look worried at the others.

"Jake, it's around 1am now. The volcano can be errupt every minute. And than you have to hide somewhere. The shockwave of the erruption will arrive your actuall place in just a minute."

"Shockwave?" Jake asked confused.

"Yes, Jake do you remember that movie with the James Bond actor? This mountain is more dangerous!!!" Susan said.

Jake looked at the others and think. When they stay here, the cave could colapse and kill them all. Jake could feel a vibration and realize that it began.

"Let's go out of here! In the container, go go go!!!" Jake shouted.

Everybody jumped into the container and Jake pressed the button to going up. The container slowly go up and disappeared in the celling. A few seconds after they leaved the cave, the big sphere smashed down and the whole area exploded short time after the 'prisioners' steped out of the container and run away from the building.

"And where we can go?" Mr. Spudinski asked.

"Away from here, in a cellar or something. The mountain could explode every minute!" Frederic said and look back. Spud found a cellar in a undamaged house near the east-beach. Hundreds of people run all over the square but this cellar was empty.

"Here!" he yelled to the others and everybody walk in his way.

But at that moment the mountain-top exploded. A gigantic ash and fire cloud shooted with the power of a atomic bomb directly to the capital.

"RUN!" someone shouted and the people ran away. The Spudinski's and Jake arrived the entry and walk down the stair. Kyle and Trixie arrived just a few seconds after them.

The shockwave destroyed the woods and burned everything what it touched. Houses exploded, cars flew threw the air, people shout panicly.

Jake look and could see Frederic running to the cellar. He was at the other side of the square, when the shockwave destroyed the houses behind him.

"FREDERIC!!!" Jake shouted.

But it was too late, Frederic disappeared under the debris of a collapsing hotel. The shockwave smashed against the door and closed it. Everybody could hear a terrible noise. The earth quaked. Jake closed his eyes, he could feel how the debris fall down from the celling. Maybe a minute later, it was over and quite.

"Are you okay?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Where is Frederic?" Jake asked.

Everybody looked at the door. They knowed: Frederic was still outside.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 12**_

Is Frederic okay? Did he survive? And what happend with Pandarus?

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake ran back to the door and tried to open it. At the other side, the air was full of dust and ash. He could hear crying and coughing people. Trixie and Spud stoped him.

"Jake you can't go there!" both said.

"And Frederic? Maybe he is injured, or unconscinous. And look outside, he will suffocate in a few minutes!" Jake said. "Yo, guys... he helped me the last hours. Without his help, I had never found that valve. He saved our lifes!"

Kyle looked very confused. He think: Frederic! The most unpopular boy in school. The Spudinskis looked worried, they understand thier situation.

From outside the noise got softer and a few minutes later it was totally quiet. Jake opened the door slowly and could see the disaster. In the foggy town the most buildings collapsed in the shockwave, the rest was hadly damaged. The ash layed around 1 feet high. Everywhere shocked people, debris and destruction. Jake walked above the square to the place he saw Frederic disappearing. He, Trixie, Spud, his parents and Kyle looked everywhere, under debris, in cars but Frederic was nowhere.

After a long while, Jake could see a group of dragons in the foggy air above him.

"GRAMPS!" he yelled. And the dragons landed in front of them.

The Spudinskis and Kyle looked amazed at the group of dragons in front of them. When they landed, the other humans at the island don't react. The most of them couldn't see them threw the dust or where too shocked.

"Jake, is everybody okay? Let's go!" LaoShi said and showed a big woden-box.

"NO!" everybody shouted.

"We can't go now! Frederic is missing!" Jake explained.

"Frederic? Who is that?" Concilour Kulde asked.

"He helped me! He was the bondsman of Pandarus. And he is one of my human classmates."

"Okay, calm down! We will find him!" Kukulkan said and everybody look around.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake looked threw the window and saw Frederic, laying in his bed, in his room in the Metropolitan-Hospital in New York. He layed 2 hours under the debris of an collapsed hotel before Omnia found him. He was alive, and immidiately after they found him, they sended everybody back to New York by an special-potion. Jake and LaoShi brought Frederic into the hospital and told everybody that he had an accident.

Meanwhile, the concilours, Trixe and Spud fixed the voices of Kyle and the Spudinskis and deleted thier memorys. Kyle only remembered a perfect third-date and the Spudinskis only that they stayed home and never drove to an island. When they saw the news above the volcano, they only said: Oh that's mad!

Frederic's parents ran into the hospital when Jake waited in the corridor. His grandfather steped out of the doctor's lounge and sat down next to him.

"And?"

"Well, everybody will think that Frederic was hit by an car. The driver had no fault. And that happend in front of our shop. We called the ambulance and that was it." LaoShi explained.

"And the fact that Frederic is full of ash and the scalds?" Jake asked after he remembered it.

"Fortunately, the doctor from the magical-hospital work here. He helped to hide this facts. His parents will never find out the truth."

"And how is Frederic?"

"He is still unconscinous. But he is okay. He can leave the hospital fast. But 'we' should talk with him when he wake up. Or he will start to cry again like in the magical-hospital. Your mother told me what happend thier."

"By the way, where are they?" Jake asked.

"They help the concil with the Spudinskis. They 'explain' them what happend in the last 3 days. They are okay. Everybody got his voice back. Pandarus used a very easy spell. Spud told that Pandarus lose his powers slowly. It will be easy to find him." LaoShi said, stood up and took a coffee from the vending machine. "Do you also want something?"

"No! Not yet! I can't belive that Pandarus could escape." Jake said. "Is there any trace?"

"Nothing, his hideout is just a big heap of ash and debris. A fireball from the volcano hit his construction-side-hideout. And a eye-witness said that the whole area exploded. We don't know: Is he dead, or alive? But when he go back to his high-society-friends we gatch him. His plan never could work, by the way we finally found the perfect place for the new dump!"

"Really! And where?" Jake asked interrested.

"In Tschernobyl!" LaoShi said happily.

"Tschernobyl?"

"Yes, it's the perfect place: It's unpopulated, a restricted area, and there are enough flats for 50 thousand workers."

"Do you mean in the restricted-area. In that ghost-town there, ahhh...Pripjut?" Jake asked.

"No. It's called Pripjat. And, Yes in that area. Magical creatures are almost resistant against human-radioactivity..." during Lao Shi explained Jake everything, Fu Dog appeared in the waiting area and winked. Jake and LaoShi stood up and followed Fu into a phone-cell.

"Something new?"

"Pandarus or the island?" the dog asked.

"Pandarus!" Lao Shi said.

"Nothing. He totally disappeared. Maybe he died in the explotion. And the island: The volcano lost his intensity completelly. The valve worked. Without it, the island had sink totally into the ocean. You saved thousands of lifes, Jake." Fu Dog said and knocked at Jake's shoulder.

"No. It was Frederic!" Jake said. "He is the one who told me everything. He found the valve. They should thank him!" Jake told until the saw the doctor.

"American-Dragon, Mr. Shi, ...hi Fu, When do you pay back me the 10$!" the vampire said when he saw the dog.

"Ahhhh... as fast as possible!!! And how is Frederic?"

"Very well, he woke up after I send his parents to the office, to fill some formulars. He saw me and smiled. You can talk with him! His parents are busy now." the doctor explained and opened the door to Frederic's room.

"Gramps, I should go alone to talk with him! One dragon per day seems enough." Jake said to his grandfather and turned to Fu. "And Fu, I mean you, too. He shouldn't got a hearth-attack."

Jake had to laugh about himself and entered the room. Frederic layed in his bed, looked at Jake and smiled. Jake sat down and start a conversation.

"And how are you?" Jake asked.

"Awww...my head hurts terribly. How fast was the car?" Frederic asked and hold his head.

"Ahhh... what do you mean? Do you remember what happend?" Jake asked confused.

"I was on the street, on the way home. After I met you, and you entered that shop, I woke up here. And that doctor, he talk to me like we met before. Did something happend during I sleep?"

"Ahhhh.... no, nothing! I talk to my grandfather that you are okay. He called the ambulance." Jake said, smile and leaved the room.

"Gramps, he doesn't remember anything!" Jake said him.

Lao Shi was very confused: "Do you say that Frederic saved thousands of lifes, and he don't know it."

"Yes!" Jake said and entered the room again.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jonathan and Susan entered the hospital and met LaoShi in the corridor.

"And something new in the news?" the old man asked them.

"Well, some people start to go back to the island. The half mountain disappeared. The anchorman said, it's one of the worst disasters ever. But it's a miracle that they could rescue the most people." Jonathan told and look at the door. "And Frederic, is he okay?" Jonathan asked when Jake come out of the room again.

"And?" Susan asked.

"He has no memory. That wall had to hit his head much harder than I first thaught." Jake explained.

"What? He has no memory that dragons exist! But we have a special present for him!" Susan said and pointed at two boys at the other side of the corridor.

"Who are they?" Jake asked.

"That are the human-friends of the Bosnian-Dragon. Frederic talked to them at the phone. When Frederic doesn't remember...."

"We - don't - tell - him - the - truth." one of the boys said with a strange accent.

"Okay!" Jake said and entered the room again. "Frederic, there is someone who want to meet you!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake sat in the clean shop on the couch and looked around when Spud and Trixie entred the shop.

"And, how are your parents and Kyle?" Jake asked.

"Well, my parents have a hard headache. But they are okay. Im glad that they don't remember. Fortunately, memory-potions exist." Spud said and also sit down.

"Yeah, Kyle think that we had a great date. He want to meet me again....do you belive that, we will have a fourth date...!" Trixie yelled happily than LaoShi entered.

"Ohhh... yeah,... that's great!" Jake said. 'Awww maan, and again a 2 hours long talk only above Kyle's theeths. And than 3 hours above his hair.' Jake thaught.

"Hey, is this not Frederic with the two boys?" Spud said and pointed at the other streetside.

Jake looked out and saw Frederic walking, on crutches and with a bandage around his head, with the two Bosnian boys and talking.

"Wow! I think Frederic finally found friends." Jake said happily and saw Brad walking in thier way. "Oh no, but there is the evil in person walking!"

_____________________________

Frederic told his new friends about his life when he saw Brad standing in front of him. Brad looked at Frederic's bandages and the crutches and start to sneer above Frederic.

"Wow! What happend with you? Wait, I can't know it, because I never touched you...hahahahah.!" Brad sneered above Frederic who became angrier than ever before.

Frederic liftet the crutch and hit Brad directly on his head. The both boys looked confused on Frederic who said to them in thier language, so that Brad coundn't understand it: "He is the liable for that! He was the driver!" Frederic lied and the both boys helped him with his attack on Brad.

"Ahhh..." Brad shouted and flee when he realized that the boys attacked him. He ran away, shouting and disappeared in the next alleyway followed by the two boys and a limping Frederic. Jake and his friends who saw everything had to laugh.

"Wow! That's better than a movie.!" Trixie said and laugh much more.

____________________________

In the lane, Brad and the other boys ran, someone looked down and look at the injured Frederic. The man in dark clouthes made fists and sound really angry.

"I swear you, we don't met for the last time!" the angry man said and disappeared in the darkness of the room.

_____________________________________________________________________

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed. I wasn't easy to write, but now it's complete. Here are a few notes and last words:

the idea, that Frederic is half Bosnian is just an idea, I need a little way to made Frederic more interresting.

The movie, I told that story is based on it, is not completly like this story, some things are new and other are changed.

The island doesn't exist. It's a brainchild.

Well, that's enough. I hope you enjoyed. Other storys will comming soon. Please review.


End file.
